Solar Flare
by Verenka
Summary: A girl named Tara comes through the Stargate and claims to be Daniel and Janet’s daughter... But is she really?
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Solar Flare

By: Leni Madeleine Jensen (AngelicKitty)

Disclaimer: None of the characters in the TV-Show is mine, they all belong to Stargate SG-1 and its creators… Except from Tara, she's mine and my sis'J

Category: AU, romance, humour, fantasy

Pairing: Daniel/Janet

Summaries: A girl named Tara comes through the Stargate and claims to be Daniel and Janet's daughter…. But is she really!??

Spoilers: 1969, Urgo (some more, bit I don't remember the names of the episodes)

****

OOO

****

Chapter 1

"Chevron four encoded!" Walter said while the stargate was activating. The alarm was on. This day turned out to be one big mess.

"Honey, it will only be a small trip to Chulak! You don't need to worry about us, we'll come and get you back as soon as possible!" Janet smiled to the little girl. The girl turned around and looked at the stargate, then turned back to her mom, who sat on her knees, making sure the girl was all set for her little trip.

"Why cant you and daddy come with me?" she asked, trying to hide how nervous she was. She had gone through the stargate before, but this time it was different. This time mom and dad wouldn't be holding her hands and comfort her.

"Chevron five encoded!"

"Tara, you already know why…" Janet said as she handed Tara her favourite teddy.

"You're needed at the base, I know I know, but still…" Tara said, then looked down at the floor. "What if it all goes wrong and SG1 cant save the world this time?"

"Chevron six encoded!"

Janet looked at her daughter. They both knew that was very possible. Today, the goaulds were a bigger threat than ever and it scared them both.

"Have faith in you're father and his team-mates! They're the good guys and you know as good as me that the good guys always win!" Janet said while looking into Tara's pretty blue eyes. Tara gave her mother a little smile, then a big hug.

"And when the day is saved we will go to Jacks cabin for my birthday!?" Tara smiled.

"Chevron seven, locked!"

"I promise!" Janet said, then saw the light from the stargate lighten up the room.

"Now, time to go visit uncle Teal'c and his friends on Chulak!" Janet smiled as she got to her feet. Tara turned around, stepped up the ramp and ran up to the stargate, but turned around to see her mother one last time before stepping through the gate.

"Saturday! Right?" she smiled expectant.

"Why don't we make it Friday!? I'm sure daddy can take a day off, I'm sure I can!" Janet smiled, making Tara smile even bigger. This meant they would go to the cabin at Friday and stay all weekend! Tara waved goodbye to mom and then stepped through the gate. The moment she did she felt a little chill, but Sam had many times told her it was nothing to be afraid of, so for once she wasn't afraid. When dad had saved the world he, she and mom would go to Jacks cabin and have so much fun. She was so happy.

It felt like it had only gone a second gone by. Tara came out of the stargate again and looked around herself. She suddenly got a bad feeling. This wasn't Chulak, she was back at the SGC again! She looked around in the room. Soldiers pointing guns at her. She suddenly got afraid. Why did they do that? They all knew who she was? Didn't they? She then noticed the looks on the soldiers faces. They weren't smiling at her like they used to do when she left the room, and many off them were replaced with new faces! Who was these people?

A man suddenly came in to the room, a man she in fact knew.

"Stand down soldiers…" general Hammond ordered, after all, he couldn't picture this little girl to be a threat to his base in any possible way.

"Uncle George!" Tara said. She quickly ran down the ramp and gave Hammond a hug. She was so afraid, so confused. Things here seemed different somehow. She didn't really understand what George did at the base, last she had seen him was in Washington. Maybe he had come to the SGC to help defeat the goaulds?

"Do I know you?" Hammond asked more or less, confused… The clothes on the girl seemed to be in earth style. She didn't exactly look like an alien.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked. How confusing could this really get?!?

"Why don't we start with the introduction, I am General George Hammond of the Stargate command, and I really wonder how you already know my name… Who are you?" Hammond asked, trying to understand.

"Its me, Tara! You don't remember me?" Tara asked.

"I'm afraid not, I cant recall ever seen your face before!" he said, making Tara frightened. She knew George wasn't the type of man joking about something like this and him not remembering her… that couldn't be a good sign.

vvv

Daniel had just got the call to meet the general in the briefing room. He got in the elevator and pushed the button for floor 27. He hadn't stood there for even five seconds when the door again opened. Janet came in and noticed the floor was set on 27.

"You're going to the meeting as well?" she asked. Daniel nodded, then started thinking about the sudden meeting.

"You don't know what's it about do you? Cuz I don't…" he said with a questioned look on his face.

"No idea…" Janet just said, just as uninformed as him. They came down to the briefing room and saw Hammond already sitting in his chair, waiting for them, the rest of SG1 were there as well.

"So, what's this about?" Daniel asked as he sat down. Janet sat down right beside him. Hammond slipped a photo down to the two of them. They looked at it. A lovely little girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. And a tiny little beauty spot under her right eye.

"Recognize her?" Hammond asked.

"Nope…" Daniel said and looked up again.

"She's cute, who is she?" Janet asked, looking up as well.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her before?" Hammons asked again, just to be sure.

"After being ascended I forgot a lot of faces but they usually get back to me when I see them again, but this one I cant say I remember!" Daniel said. They looked at Janet.

"I have no idea who this is, did you call me down here just to show me a picture?" Janet asked, obviously annoyed by the waste of time.

"She came through the stargate earlier today." Hammond said.

"What about the iris? Did she have an ID number or did you just let her in?" Jack asked.

"I got SG3's ID number, but instead of them she came through. When SG3 later came home they said the gate on P47-549 shut down before they could even enter. Thank god it wasn't an emergency situation…" Hammond said.

"So where did this girl come from? P4... Erh, that planet?" Jack asked, not successfully memorising the planets number.

"No, according to SG3 nobody went through from there." Hammond replied.

"So she came out of nowhere?" Daniel asked, he bet Sam was thinking like crazy now to find the solution.

"We haven't figured that part out yet, maybe major Carter have an idea?" Hammond hinted.

"I have no idea sir." Sam admitted, but the battle in her head were not yet over, she was going to solve this.

"Her name is Tara Michelle Jackson and she claims to be the daughter of Dr. Jackson and Dr. Fraiser!" Hammond finally said, making Daniel cough a little.

"What?" Daniel managed to say, this definitely had to be the shock of the week, maybe even the year. Janet just sat there, shocked, it had to be a mistake.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. Hammond nodded. Jack grabbed the picture again, who'd been in the middle of the table for a while now.

"Right now I'm not sure of anything, the girl wont talk to anyone, she's afraid…" Hammond said.

"Hm… She has Daniels eyes…" Jack said, looking from the girls eyes and up at Daniels many times, just ignoring the angry look in Daniels face.

"Indeed…" Teal'c agreed, the girl was much like Daniel and Janet when he thought about it.

"Daniel. Janet. When did you two get a daughter? Care to fill me inn on that one?" Jack asked, almost sounding like a demand. Before Daniel knew it everyone's attention were turned on him. Daniel just sat there, he didn't have a daughter. Not with Janet, not with anyone!!!

"There is nothing between me and Daniel and there never has been, so there have to be a mistake." Janet said, trying to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"So the girl is obviously lying. Maybe she's a spy or something in that direction. But why tell us she's the twerp off those two when we all know it's a lie?" Jack asked.

"Why don't her MOM ask her?" Sam joked. Janet gave her an angry look and Sam pulled herself together.

"I don't think so…" Janet just said annoyed.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because this girl isn't my daughter and I'm not the most qualified to talk to this kid…" Janet said serious, then joked, most likely affected by Sam. "…I think her DAD is the right man for the job!"

"What makes you say that?" Daniel asked while looking strangely at Janet, who just smiled stupid at him. She found this whole situation quite embarrassing, but why go around being nervous over it?! She chose to just ignore her feelings for the moment… It wasn't like this girl actually was her daughter… right?!

"Ok, Dr. Jackson, then you go find out who this girl really is and if possible, please find out what she's doing here as well." Hammond said as he got up from his seat. Everyone took their leave as well.

"Oh, and Dr. Jackson." Hammond said right before entering the office. Daniel turned around and looked at the general.

"The girl haven't been in the infirmary yet. Care to escort her after you have talked to her?" Hammond asked. The girl would properly be more conformable with Daniel escorting her than a total stranger.

"Sure!" Daniel said, then left. Janet thought someone already had checked the girl. Maybe she should just go early for lunch and let a nurse deal with it? No, maybe dealing with "wanna be a Janet daughter" girls weren't on her wanna do list but Janet knew she had to deal with it sooner or later.

vvv

Daniel took a deep breath.

__

"Better just get it over with…" he thought, then opened the door to the room the girl was staying in. The girl sat on her bed, hugging her little teddy. She looked up at him as soon as she noticed him entering. Daniel saw the expression on her face. She knew something wasn't right.

"Daddy?" she asked with a small voice. Everyone around her didn't know her anymore and she was so lost and alone. If her own dad didn't know her anymore she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a daughter…" Daniel said, trying not to sound like a stranger, even dough he kind of was that... Tara got tears in her eyes, but didn't wanna cry.

"But your Daniel Jackson. Right?" Tara asked. Daniel nodded.

"That's my name, but I don't think I'm the Daniel you know." Daniel just said. Jack was so stupid, like this innocent little girl could be a spy…

"What's really going on?" Tara asked, still trying not to cry.

"I'm not really sure, can I sit here?" Daniel asked while pointing at the spot beside of her. She nodded. He sat down on the bed, looking at her. He didn't really know what to say, he was suppose to ask her who she really was and all that, but somehow he felt like he shouldn't. The girl seemed to have it a little rough right now and pushing her didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Is this an alternative reality?" Tara asked. Daniel looked at her again, very confused. How could someone so small know of that?

"Sam told me about alternative realities. She said it is places like home, only different! She said that the realities is different from each other because of different choices we take in life…" Tara said.

__

"Sam… Of course, who else would tell a little girl such advanced things!?!" Daniel thought with a little smile.

"Maybe, it's the most likely explanation for this…" Daniel said. "You're really smart, do you know that?"

"Dad, you always say that!" Tara giggled, then her smile faded. "I mean, the other you… Daniel."

He didn't know why, but Daniel believed every word the girl said. This Tara had to be the most adorable little girl he had ever seen in his life, she hit him right in the heart and he felt something deep inside while talking to her. She had that thing Janet had, Daniel was sure Tara was telling the truth, even dough he couldn't imagine he and Janet ever getting together and raise a child.

"I promise I will get you back to your parents!" Daniel smiled. Tara suddenly gave him a hug, and to her surprise, he hugged her back. Her real parents always gave her a lot of promises, maybe to many when it came to that, but they hadn't broken any of them and she had the feeling that this Daniel weren't that different from the Daniel she knew. Her teddy fell down to the floor and Daniel picked it up.

"So, who is this then?" Daniel said while looking at the teddy.

"Homer!" Tara smiled.

"Homer?" Daniel asked confused.

"Jack gave it to me my last birthday and since he's a fan of the Simpsons I wanted to name it after Homer!" she said. He looked at it. It was a blue dolphin. With cute, big eyes. It didn't have any similarities to a Simpson character at all, but Daniel got the point.

"Good name!" Daniel said. "You like dolphins?"

"Yeah, they're cute and friendly!" the brown haired girl said.

"I used to like dolphins to when I was at your age, I guess I still do!" Daniel smiled for himself, then looked over at Tara. "How old are you anyway?"

"Seven, I turn eighth in two days!" Tara said.

"Really…" Daniel said, then handed Tara her teddy. Then he thought twice about that.

"8th July?" he asked. Tara nodded.

"But that's my birthday!" Daniel protested.

"Mine too!" Tara said, just as stubborn as Daniel. Suddenly Tara giggled. "I was my daddy's birthday present!"

"Cool…" he just giggled.

"What do you wish for then?" Daniel asked.

"Dunno." Tara said. After a minute of small talk Daniel finally decided to ask her a little more about her reality.

"Tell me a little more about your home, what is it like?" he asked carefully. She went silent for a moment.

"Earth was under attack by the bad guys…" she said.

"The bad guys?" he asked.

"The goaulds…" Tara said, looking down at her shoes. "This time, they attacked us all at the same time and you and mom wanted me to go to Chulak to visit uncle Teal'c. Mom said it was safer for me there, but she and you had to stay and help the others…"

"Teal'c was on Chulak?" Daniel asked, if the world in this were under attack Daniel couldn't picture Teal'c not fighting by his team-mates side.

"Yeah…" Tara said.

"In this reality Teal'c is a part of SG1!" Daniel said, hoping he didn't have to explain the whole team thing, he hoped she knew about it.

"In my reality Teal'c helped master Bra'tac and Rya'k to gather more jaffa for the rebellion thingie!" Tara said.

"Anyway, I went through the stargate and uncle Teal'c were suppose to meet me there, but instead of arriving on Chulak I got back to the base! I meet George in the gate room, but I soon noticed it wasn't him and I guess I just got scared…" Tara explained.

"Its alright to be afraid once in a while!" Daniel said, putting his arm around her. She smiled, he was so much like her father. Well, she had to admit this Daniel seemed younger…

Daniel wasn't exactly the smartest person on the base when it came to alternative realities, butt something here just didn't fit.

"You didn't go near a big mirror at all?" he asked.

"If you mean the one that switches you from a reality to another then no. Sorry…" Tara said, sounding to smart for her own good.

"Well, lets not worry about that now, I bet Sam has a good solution for this whole thing just waiting for us!" Daniel said.

"Sams here?" Tara smiled.

"Yeah, all people you've motioned in your story so far is on the base!" Daniel smiled, this had to make her feel at least a little better and it did. A huge smile appeared on Tara's face.

"Mom always said every new person who steps into this base from the stargate has to be check in to the infirmary, I haven't done that yet!" she smiled. She hoped Janet would be there and Daniel knew what she hoped for.

"I was just about to ask you to join me there!" Daniel smiled. Tara got out of the bed and pulled his hand with her, but since she wasn't strong enough to pull the rest of him with her she let go again.

"Lets go!" she said impatient.

"Tara, please understand that in this reality she doesn't really know you, so when you meet her please don't say anything to make her feel uncomfortable…" Daniel asked her.

"I'll try my best…" Tara smiled. It didn't matter if Janet wouldn't recognise her or not. Tara always loved being around mom, no matter what, Tara knows that Janet is a nice person and will meet her like she meet any other person; with a lovely smile!

vvv

Daniel and Tara got out of the elevator. The base were the same, but still many little things were changed around here, so Tara had her hand in Daniels just for assurance. She felt better with Daniel around. They passed some nurses who smiled at her. After passing them Tara could hear them whispering something about how cute she was and how cute Daniel looked while holding her hand… Tara let go of his hand, she didn't wanna be cute, she wanted to be cool, like Jack!

They entered the infirmary and Tara could see Janet messing around, making sure everything was in right order. Janet seemed a little nervous, not that Tara could blame her, it wasn't every day you meet a brand new daughter…

Janet noticed them and took a good look at Tara. It seemed like Janet was lost in some trance or something.

"Janet?" Daniel asked after a while and Janet got back to reality, more or less...

"You must be Tara Michelle!" Janet smiled, but it wasn't the usual warm smile, she was nervous! More nervous than Tara had ever seen her! More nervous than Tara expected her to be! Janet nervous only made Tara nervous!

"I guess I'll be going then…" Daniel said, making Janet even more nervous…

"She's a cool kid, don't worry, she wont bite…" Daniel joked as he was about to leave, but stopped.

"If its alright for you Tara? Isn't it?" he just had to make sure she was ok before he left. Tara nodded with a smile and with that Daniel left, he had to inform Sam about Tara's story so Sam could dig up a perfect solution!

Tara turned to face Janet again. Janet just stood there. She had gotten as ready for this as she possibly could, but when the moment came she froze. Maybe Jack was right and it was a spy, but for a fake daughter she did really look like Daniel and herself. The little girl smiled, but noticed Janet was still in her own little world, she had to break the ice.

"This is Homer!" she giggled while showing off her dolphin teddy. This actually made Janet smile that warm motherly smile Tara longed to see.

"Ok then, its nice to meet you Tara Michelle… and Homer!" Janet said. "This way please…"

Janet headed for a bed and Tara followed her. Tara tried to sit up at the bed, but since it was too tall Janet had to help her up.

"You can just call me Tara, that's what you use to call me…" Tara said.

"Me?" Janet asked.

"Oh, I mean, my other mom…" Tara corrected. "I'm from an alternative reality!"

Janet started with the normal procedure and when she got to the part she needed a sample of the girls blood Tara was the one to be nervous.

"Is that really necessary?" Tara asked.

"If your really my daughter you know it is…" Janet just said, then corrected "If your reality is anything like mine…"

"You still don't believe me do you?" Tara asked. Janet looked down, not really knowing what to say. She didn't, but still, this girl seemed so… she hadn't actually a word for this new strange feelings of hers.

"The blood test will prove it all and when we find out that I'm actually the daughter of a Janet we will all look back at this moment and laugh!" Tara said. Janet looked up, not smiling at the girls little joke.

"I'm sorry…" Tara said as she noticed Janet didn't even find it a bit funny. Maybe Daniel was much like her dad but this Janet were totally different!

"No, I'm sorry…Its just that…" Janet started, but couldn't finish. She looked up at Tara again and smiled.

"I'm not really sure what to believe, this is just confusing me…" Janet admitted, she just wanted to go home and sleep on this.

"Its not really that confusing, I'm a little cutie from another universe who went through the wrong door and ended up here!" Tara smiled, making Janet smile as well.

"You are smart for a little cutie to be…" was all she could say.

"So did Danny say!" Tara grinned.

"I like you, but I just need a little while to get used to the thought of another daughter!" Janet smiled.

"Another daughter, is it another me here?!" Tara asked confused. Sam had also told her what could happened if it was two of the same in a reality. She didn't want to die…

"Eh, no…" Janet said.

"But if its two of the same in a universe I will die!" Tara said a little frustrated.

"Don't worry, your safe!" Janet smiled while taking some hair away Tara's face.

"Then what did you mean about another daughter?" Tara asked.

"Ehm, nothing, you don't need to worry about that!" Janet said, trying to avoid the subject. She wanted to stop talking and get on with her work. She took up the needle again and started joking. "But you should worry about this!"

Tara looked at it, she hated needles, but wouldn't let this get in her way from asking about the other daughter.

"Do you mean Cassie?" Tara asked. Janet looked at her serious.

"You know Cassie?" she asked.

"Yeah, big sister!" Tara smiled.

"I adopted Cassie in your reality as well?" she asked. Tara nodded.

"How is she doing?" Janet asked.

"Fine, but I really don't want a needle…" Tara said.

"It will be over before you know it!" Janet said while folding up Tara's pink sweater.

"Yeah, you will say on the count of three, but you'll inject me on the count of two!" Tara said while rolling her eyes.

"How did you know that?" Janet asked, and without any warning at all she took the blood sample and it really was over before Tara knew it!

__

"Maybe she's not that different from mom after all…!?!" Tara thought with a smile. Thinking about it, Janet really seemed a loot like the Janet she knew after all.

"Well, you have to be the first person I've ever seen getting happy after a blood sample…" Janet said as she continued the routine.

After they were done they waited for Daniel to return, but after only two minutes they had both gotten impatience and Janet decided to help Tara look for him. The first place to check out was his office of course, but when he wasn't there they checked the cafeteria. He wasn't there ether. People all around the base found it awfully cute with Dr. Fraiser giving her "daughter" a tour around the base, little did they know Janet was actually looking for Daniel and that Tara already knew the base quite well… They finally got to Sams office, but no Daniel here either.

"Have you seen Daniel?" Janet asked Sam. Tara smiled as she saw the blonde, but since this wasn't her aunt Sam she decided giving her a hug was a bad idea, even dough every time she did see aunt Sammy she usually gave her a hug…

"SG7 got trouble with some ruins on some planet and two persons got stuck in a temple so he was needed to translate the whole thing to get them out again…" Sam said, but her attention soon went on Tara.

"Hi I'm major Samantha Carter! You can just call me Sam!" she smiled at the little girl.

"Ok then, I'm Tara Michelle Jackson! You can just call me Tara!" she smiled at Sam.

"Oh, she's adorable!" Sam giggled. "Can I give you a hug???" Sam asked, but before she knew it Tara ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Well, you two are getting surprisingly good along…" Janet said, she knew Sam loved kids but this was just ridiculous…

"So when is he coming back from the mission?" Janet asked, trying to get somewhere.

"Dunno, when he's finish translating the writings and saved them all from the mean temple?!" Sam just said while joking with Tara. This wasn't what Janet had imagined her day to be like. Janet just wanted to go home and forget all about this. Her and Daniel having a daughter together was the joke of the year and when Cassandra found out about this she would most likely NOT laugh. Instead Janet imagined an angry and jealous Cassie shutting herself in her room and never talking to her mom ever again. Maybe the Cassie in Tara's reality took it well, but then again if Tara were there from even before Cassie came to earth this wouldn't really be a problem. Janet thought about it, something just didn't seem right about this.

"What's wrong Janet, you seem stressed!?" Sam said.

"Ehm…" Janet said. "Its something I don't understand…"

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Tara said to me earlier that she is almost eight years old and I've only known Daniel for six-seven years or so…" Janet said.

"Maybe my parent met before you two met?" Tara suggested.

"Maybe…" Janet said, it seemed like a reasonable explanation.

"I've been thinking about it and I got a theory!" Sam suddenly said.

"Let me hear it!" Janet demanded.

"We've been presuming that Tara is from an alternative reality, but that doesn't really seem to fit!" Sam started. Janet looked at her with a questioned look on her face. "According to what Daniel earlier told me Tara hasn't come in any contact with that mirror we know off and her coming through the stargate is even weirder. The age or the girl doesn't fit as well. Tara came from the base and entered the base!"

"And?" Janet asked, not getting Sams hint. Tara didn't understand a thing, all she could do was to wait for the conclusion and try understand that…

"Tara, what year is it?" Sam asked. Janet started understanding now.

"2014!" the girl answered. Janet's mouth dropped open, was Sam getting where she thought she was getting?

"When me and the rest of the team went back to 1969 we went from the base set in our own time to the base in 1969, even dough it looked totally different. But that's not the point, the point is that I believe Tara isn't from another reality!" Sam said. Tara was really confused now, but not Janet, it was clear to her now, Sam really didn't have to explain any more now.

"Tara is from this reality, only from ten years in the future!" Sam said. This changed it all, that meant Janet really was Tara's mom and Daniel was her dad. Tara smiled, having her real parent around felt so much better than alternative reality parents.

"That explains why you two seem a little younger than I remember…" Tara smiled.

"She's MY daughter?" Janet asked shocked.

"And Daniels…" Sam corrected. "That is if we don't change anything to make it like she's never been born…"

Both Janet and Tara jumps at this.

"Does this mean I can change the future if I even step on a bug??? I watched the Simpsons and Homer stepped on a but and gave everyone snake tongues!!!" Tara said nervous.

"I think you need to be millions of years back in the past to change it that much…" Sam said.

"But this means me and Daniel…" Janet blushes. She cant even finish her sentence. "Sam, are you sure you got this thing right?"

"Its more likely that a solar flare has drifted Tara the wrong way instead of her coming from an alternative reality through the stargate…" Sam said with a little, nervous smile. Janet started to blush even more when Sam gave her that look.

"I need to take care of something, Sam, please take care of Tara for five minutes…" Janet said and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Tara asked, she had never before seen Janet blush that much before…

"Nothing…" Sam smiled. "So, do you know how to play chess?"

After about two minutes playing chess Tara got bored, this wasn't really her thing. Sam had found some drawing stuff and at the moment Tara was doodling while Sam had gotten back to her work.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Tara asked. Sam looked up from her work.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Mom, or should I just call her Janet?!" Tara said depressed.

"She like you, she just need some time to get used to you!" Sam said, then smiled. "I like you…"

"She likes you and I bet that when you return to your time again she doesn't wanna let you go again!" Sam smiled. Tara smiled as well, but only for a short second

"But why wasn't she happy when you said she really was my mom?" Tara asked.

"Well, its complicated…" Sam said. Explaining this would be hard. Tara looked at her, waiting for the explanation.

"At the moment Janet and Daniel are just friends." Sam said.

"They're not together? Not even married?" Tara asked, she had missed this info. She hadn't even noticed it. Sam smiled at the thought of Daniel and Janet being married. She couldn't really picture it…

"No, just friend…" Sam said again.

"And now I suddenly come in to their lives and make them insecure of their feelings!" Tara said nervous. "If they don't get together because of me I will never be born!!!"

"This reminds me of that movie…" Sam smiled, but couldn't really remember the title.

"The one with Michael J. Fox? Back to the future?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Sam said. "How is it that you know so much about TV?"

"You, me and Jack have a TV night every Thursday!" Tara smiled.

"Are me and Jack dating in the future?" Sam asks Tara, almost in a whisper.

"Sorry Sam, I cant tell you that, then I will only mess the future up! It was in fact you who taught me that!" Tara said.

"Cant you even give me a little hint?" Sam begs.

"Nope!" Tara teases. Sam couldn't really understand why she would teach a kid a thing like that, its not that nobody ever needed to learn that! …except from people going through stargates… Sam looked down on the drawing Tara was working on. It was a sketch of her and Jack kissing.

"Aha! Evidence!" Sam yelled while pointing at the drawing.

"Don't look at this!" Tara yelled back while curling together the piece of paper and putting it in her mouth.

"You eat paper?!" Sam asked a little surprising.

"Its not that bad!" Tara smiled nervous with paper in her mouth.

"I'm back!" Daniel smiles. Now he has Jack and Teal'c with him.

vvv

Janet went though the calculations one more time just to be sure. Yep, she was Tara's mom, no doubt about it and Daniel was of course the farther. The blood test proved it all as Tara had predicted! That girl really was too smart for her own good… Janet didn't blame Tara, but this would properly scare Daniel away from her for good… She got out of the lab and headed down to Sams office again.

"Were did they go now…" Janet asked herself as she saw the room was empty. Again she had to go look around the base for someone, but this time it was Tara and Sam, not Daniel. She didn't think she could take the whole "I like you Janet, but I think its best if we just stay friends" talk with Daniel at the moment. She checked on the cafeteria, where she found not only Sam and Tara but also Teal'c, Jack and worst of all, Daniel… She pulled herself together and got over to get some food. She wasn't really that hungry, so she just chose a blue jelly. She walked over to the table where her friends sat. Jack and Tara had obviously getting good along. They were both kidding and laughing like crazy. It was only one chair available for her and that was across where Daniel sat.

__

"Do'h…" she thought, then sat down and joined the conversation. What conversation? They all got quiet the moment she sat down. They looked at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Janet, you got a adorable little blue-eyed girl!" Jack smiled. Was he teasing her or had he fallen for her like everybody else had?

"Thank you…" Janet just said, eating her jelly. Daniel looked at her. She looked up at him and he looked away again. This was so uncomfortable. One wrong sentence and it could ruin their entire friendship.

__

"Nah… I'm just being paranoid, she doesn't mind us being married in the future…" Daniel thought, but then his mouth dropped. He hadn't thought about that before, they were going to get married, or at least they would if Tara didn't show up. Wait, were they still meant to be together? He had actually never thought of Janet as more than a friend, a damn good one at that. He looked up at her again, his future wife. She ignored him.

__

"Maybe she thinks it's a dark future ahead for her…!?" Daniel thinks nervous. She looked at him and gives him a little smile, then looked away again. _"She hates me…"_

"So your birthday is the same as Daniels?" Jack asked the little girl.

"Yeah!" Tara giggled.

"What do you wish for then?" Jack asked.

"Dunno." Tara just said.

"Dunno? What kind of answer is that? You can tell me you know!" Jack said. "Common, whisper it in my ear!" Jack said and bended over to her. Tara doubted for a moment, but then she looked over at Daniel and Janet, who just sat there ignoring each other. She put her hand over her mouth in case anyone could read lips and whispered it to Jack. He smiled, then looked at Tara.

"But you already know its going to happen! Why wish for it?" Jack whispered, but both Daniel and Janet could hear him and Tara speaking, just not what they were saying.

"Cuz now that I'm here it might not turn out as its supposed to." Tara said.

"What are you two talking about?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing." Jack lied.

vvv

It was late. They had all been at the base all evening just for Tara and she appreciated that, she just didn't want to be alone. Sam hadn't found out how to get Tara back yet and said she had to sleep on it, Sam had now gone home, so Tara wouldn't know more until tomorrow. Jack had also taken his leave for the night and so had Janet, she couldn't just let Cassie stay with Sam every time something came up. Janet felt guilty after spending time with Tara and didn't wanna hurt Cassie's feelings, even dough Cassie didn't know of Tara…

Daniel hadn't left yet, he followed her to her quarter. They entered the room and while Daniel turned around Tara changed to a pink pyjamas. Why did he turn around? She was a little girl and after all, he was her father… Tara got into bed and found her teddy and hugged it.

"I hope you don't mind me going off base for the night…" Daniel asked.

"Its ok, I know you hate it when there is no window to jump out in case of a fire!" Tara said.

"What?" he asked.

"Kidding." Tara giggled. Daniel smiled. He really felt like a real father tucking her into bed.

"You want me to read you a bed time story?" Daniel asked.

"Ehm… Every time Teal'c is around he usually do it…" Tara said.

"He does?" Daniel asked while giving her a weird look, he couldn't imagine Teal'c doing that.

"Since Teal'cs room is just across the hall, cant you ask him to do it?" Tara asked. Daniel still gave her the weird look.

"Do we even got a book around here?" Daniel asked.

"No, this is the SGC, of course not." Tara said. "Never mind, I can sleep without a bed time story!"

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked. "Cuz I can make up one!"

"I'm sure." Tara said. She had heard stories from Daniels mind before, unfortunately they were always long and boring…

"Ok then, good night sweetie!" Daniel said and kissed her forehead. He loved this kid.

"Nightie!" Tara smiled and Daniel turned down the lights, but still, he didn't know is she was afraid of the dark so he let it stay a little on. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door after him. Tara almost felt like home by the way Daniel treated her, she only wished Janet was just as welcoming to her. Tara had to do something about this.

All the times her parents had told her about the past they had smiled and said it all went nice and steady. They went on a first date, kissed and became a couple. After a while they got married and got her, it was in the perfect order, but now that Tara was here she had already messed things up. By what her parents had told her they never argued or acted like they didn't like each others company, today she had seen it differently. Daniel and Janet hadn't even talked to each other and the worst part is that their first kiss was on Daniels birthday, which were only days away! If they keep ignoring each other they wont go on a date and it will all be ruined! Tara wanted them to go on that date so badly. They didn't seem happy in this time. She had to help them! That was now her birthday wish, those two coming together, she had even told Jack that wish earlier!

This couldn't go on. Tara had now lay in her bed for an hour and still couldn't sleep, she had too much on her mind. She got out of bed and opened the door to the corridor. Outside stood a guard.

"Can I visit Teal'c?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes in case he was a hard nut to crack. The guard couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, his room is right over there!" he said in a friendly voice and pointed at he door in the end of the corridor. Tara shut the door after her and walked over to Teal'cs door. It was no guard by his door Tara noticed. She knocked.

"Enter." she heard Teal'cs voice say. The opened the door and saw Teal'c sitting on the middle of the floor.

"Kel' no' reem?" Tara asked.

"Indeed…" Teal'c said.

"Can I join you?" she asked. He nodded and Tara sat down on the floor across him. She sat in a real kel' no' reem possession and Teal'c was impressed.

"You taught me…" Tara said and closed her eyes.

"In the future!?" he asked, Tara nodded.

"This is relaxing…" Tara said calm, this really got her mind off everything. Teal'c on the other hand couldn't stop thinking.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" he asked.

"I cant sleep…" Tara complained.

"Why not?" Teal'c ask.

"Because I just cant, got to much on my mind." she said. Teal'c waited for a second, expecting her to tell him what's wrong.

"The mom and dad I know told me a story about how they got together." Tara said, Teal'c listened patiently.

"They told me that mom kissed dad on his birthday and they became a couple!" she said.

"Is not Daniel Jackson's birthday 8th July?" he asked just to be sure. Tara nodded.

"Yeah, but they told me that they were the bestest friends the week before the date, but now that I'm here its all messed up and they just ignore each other!" Tara explained.

"Is bestest even a word?" Teal'c asked.

"Whatever, the point is that if they don't kiss they don't come together and they don't get married and don't get a daughter! I'll never get born!" Tara said nervous.

"This reminds me of that movie, but I cant remember the name…" Teal'c said.

"Back to the future?" Tara asked.

"Yeas, that is the one…" Teal'c said.

"What am I going to do?" Tara asked.

"Maybe you should give them a push and help them?" Teal'c suggested with a clever little smile.

"Can I really do that? I mean, I already messed it up so is it a good idea to change it even more???" she asked while bending a little closer to him.

"I don't think you can make it any worse… If you don't you might never be born!" he said.

"You got a point…" she realised. She got to her feet again.

"OK! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna make sure Danny and Janny becomes my daddy and mommy!" she said confident.

"Not before you have gotten your beauty sleep!" Teal'c ordered while getting to his feet as well.

"Will you read me a bed time story?" Tara asked with the cutest little smile on her face.

"I would love to, but I do not have a children's book!" Teal'c explained.

"Then just tell me a cool story about SG1 on adventures!" Tara giggled.

"You enjoy those sort of stories?" Teal'c asked doubtful. Tara nodded exited.

"Alright…" Teal'c said and they went back to Tara's room. Tara got to bed and Teal'c sat by the bedside and started thinking back on an adventure. Teal'c started smiling.

"One time we came to a planet where DanielJackson had to help deliver a baby in to the world…" Teal'c started, but Tara interrupted him.

"You already told me this one, Jack gets old!" Tara said. Teal'c didn't understand.

"In my time you tell me at least one story every time you're on Earth!" she explained.

"I'm not on earth all the time?" he asked.

"No, you decided to help Bra'tac and Rya'k gather more Jaffa so I hardly ever see you…" Tara said, looking a little sad. She thought Teal'c was one of the coolest and she liked hearing uncle Teal'cs stories.

"I am not a part of SG1?" Teal'c asked, he didn't like hearing this.

"Ehm, I shouldn't tell you about the future, I might change it…" she said.

"Maybe you came back to do that?" Teal'c said.

"Say what now?" Tara asked confused.

"To change it to the better!?" Teal'c suggested.

"Oohh…" Tara realised, this was something to think about.

"But lets not worry about that now, another story, Hm…" Teal'c wondered, then smiled.

"What about the time I and O'Neill got stuck in a time loop?" he asked.

"Heard that too, hey, can I hear the Urgo story again?" Tara smiled.

"Of course, we went through the stargate when O'Neill explained the meaning of goodbye to me in many different languages." Teal'c started.

"Was it a bunny on the other side?" Tara giggled. Teal'c looked at her, cute…

"Yes! And the bunny had a friend called Urgo!" Teal'c joked.

"Was Urgo a ballerina?"

Teal'c started to laugh at the thought of Urgo in a ballerina costume. He looked over at he exited Tara and nodded. He told the story to Tara, even dough he improvised a little and Tara went back to bed. She was happy now and felt a lot better. She was ready to play the matchmaker!

****

OOO

****

Author's Note: This was the first chapter to Solar Flare. In my mind I planned it to be a little more action, but instead it ended up being a cute one. It's also my longest fan fiction so far. Got the name Tara Michelle from my sister. Thanks May Linn! Love ya!!! I also got some inspiration from the movie 'Back to the future', I even mentioned that movie in the fic!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Solar Flare

- Disclaimer and other stuff in the first chapter!

****

Chapter 2

"LALALALALALALALA! I'M NOT HEARING YOU!" Jack sang as he stood in Sams office, not wanting to hear what Sam had to say. She just rolled her eyes and pulled his hands of his ears.

"According to Tara's story, the goaulds will win in the end!" Sam informed for the tenth time.

"Bullshit!" Jack said. "We don't know that for sure, Tara said they were under attack, not losing the fight and dying!"

"Do you really think Daniel and Janet would send a little girl to another world alone if it wasn't any real danger on Earth? And they sent her alone by the way!" Sam said, knowing she had a damn good point.

"But she said Teal'c would be waiting for her!" Jack said. Sam just looked at him. The world was under attack and they evacuated their daughter?! That couldn't be good.

"So we are going to die in ten years, that's good news…" Jack joked. Sam didn't smile.

"I was being sarcastic!" Jack explained.

"I know that." she said. "But we still need to do something about it…"

vvv

Daniel had juts gotten to the base and stood in the elevator. He was on his way down to the briefing room to discuss the Tara situation again. It stopped on floor 21 and the doors opened. Daniel froze when he saw Janet entering the elevator. She didn't say anything. Somehow it had become more and more awkward being around her. Every time they met they seemed to be more and more quiet.

__

"This thing has really gotten to me…" Daniel thought for himself. The doors closed again and all he had to do now was to wait. 22, 23, 24... It seemed to take forever to come to 27, but when they did they got out of the elevator and quietly walked to the briefing room. Janet looked over at Daniel and noticed he was looking at her as well. She quickly looked away again and... blushed?

__

"Is she blushing? Why is she blushing?? Is she really blushing???" Daniel though nervous. He could really use a mirror at the moment to check if he had something weird in his face…

__

"Ah great, now I'm blushing around him as well, I wanna go home again…" Janet thought for herself. When Janet came home yesterday Cassie had already gone to bed and this morning they had overslept so there was no time to tell her about Tara this time either. Janet wondered if telling Cassie about it was such a good idea, it would only mean trouble… Janet and Daniel entered the briefing room together, just like last time.

"Déjà vu!" Jack just said, Teal'c looked at him confused.

"Its something we say when you feel like this has happened before…" Jack explained.

"This has indeed happened before…" Teal'c said.

"Exactly!" Jack grinned.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Tara giggled. Daniel and Janet noticed Tara, who also was joining the meeting.

"Oh, I mean…" Tara started as she realised calling them that didn't seem okay, then yelled out happy: "JANNY! DANNY!"

"What's Tara doing here?! Isn't this meeting classified?" Daniel asked.

"Why shouldn't she be here? The meeting is about her for crying out loud!" Jack said while rolling his eyes. Daniel and Janet sat down, but not next to each other like last briefing, now Daniel sat next to Teal'c and Janet next to Sam. Tara, who sat next to Sam again, left her chair and pushed Sams closer to Hammonds. Tara then rolled her chair next to Janet and sat down. She looked up at Janet with a huge grin. Janet just looked at her with a insecure smile… Hammond watched this little scene about Tara wanted to sit next to mom. He stared at them for a second, but managed to shake himself out of it.

"Anyway, major, what's our plan?" Hammond asked while looking over at Sam.

"The trip to 1969 was caused because of a solar flare and Tara's time jump was likely caused by the same thing, but we cant predict solar flares… Well, we could in 1969 but that's just because we had it in our records." Sam just said. It was quiet for a minute.

"Meaning…?" Jack asked confused.

"I have no idea when another solar flares shows up. We cant get Tara back to her own time!" Sam said a little disappointed at herself. She had been awake all night, trying to come up with an idea, but with no luck.

"Does this mean I'm stuck here?!" Tara asked with a sad expression in her face. Janet noticed Tara's hand tightening and took it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure aunt Sam will come up with a brilliant plan sooner or later!" Janet smiled to Tara while holding her hand in hers. These words made her feel better. The fact that Janet was being so nice to her, even dough she wasn't really her mother (yet) made Tara smile. When she finally smiled Janet turned to Sam.

"Right Sam?!" Janet asked. Tara looked up at Sam, who sat on her other side.

"Erh… Yeah!" Sam smiled, but wasn't really sure about that.

"Alright, give it some more thought and report to me if you find out more!" Hammond said and got up. "Dismissed!"

"Hey, is Tara allowed to leave base?" Daniel asked. Tara looked at Daniel.

"We don't know how long this can take and there is no reason to lock her up in this boring old place!" Daniel said to Hammond, but his attention was set on Tara. Hammond thought about it for a second, then came up with a conclusion.

"Alright, she's allowed to leave the base, but just as long as you take good care of her!" Hammond said, sounding more like a worried grandfather than a general…

"Thanks!" Daniel smiled to Hammond. They all left the table, except from Daniel, Janet and Tara. Daniel looked over at Tara again.

"Wanna go do something?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"MCDONALDS!?!" Tara suggested exited.

"Ah great, she's into junk food, just like Cassie…" Janet mumbled.

"Wanna join us?" Tara asked Janet, who looked nervous back at her, then at Daniel. She just sat there, she hadn't expected this.

"Ahem, maybe another time!" Janet said.

"You can take Cassie along and we'll all go eat junk food!" Tara teased.

"I'll pass." Janet just said annoyed as she got up from her seat.

"But I want you to come with us!" she demanded. She was through being all cute and nice, she was going to get her parents together even if it meant being difficult.

"Sorry, cant! I got to much work to do!" Janet said and left the room. Now only Daniel and Tara were left. Tara looked over at Daniel, who just stared at the exit Janet had just left.

"Snap out of it!" she ordered. Daniel jumped a little.

"Wha-? Who are we talking about?" he asked nervous.

"You like her and she likes you! Why are you avoiding her? Why didn't you ask her to join us to McDonalds?" Tara said a little angry. "Alright, if you don't wanna take her to McDonalds for the first date I'm okay with O'Malley's!"

"How can you possible know I like her?" Daniel asked. Tara just gave him a annoyed look. It took a second to figure it out, but it was obvious.

"Oh yeah, married…" Daniel realised.

"Why don't you just ask her if she feels the same way for you? I am sure she will be your queen if you wanna be her king!" Tara giggled. "Then I can be the princess! And I can wear a pink princess dress with a tiara! And I also want a little pink dolphin named Sophie!"

"You are so NOT the person to talk with about this…" Daniel said annoyed. "How can dolphins be pink?! Well, I guess it is possible…"

"Why don't you talk to uncle Jack! I bet he's gonna say 'Go for it man'!!!" Tara giggled.

"Quit it!" Daniel ordered, he couldn't believe an seven year old teased him. He looked at Tara again, who just giggled at him. Daniel smiled, she was a proof to a beautiful future ahead for him. Well, that was if Janet wasn't to angry at him.

__

"Wait a minute, why would she be angry at me? I haven't done anything wrong!" he thought annoyed, but admitted in defeat. _"…yet!"_

"Daddy thinkie to much!" Tara said while sitting on the table and taking off his glasses. She tried them on. He looked up at her and smiles.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he smiled calmly, but that calm was soon going to be destroyed.

"Dr. Jackson, get your kid off the briefing table!" Hammond yelled from his office.

vvv

__

"I'm not treating Tara fair…" Janet thought depressed while driving her car. _"I'm sort off her mother and I got to be there for her, but first I have to tell Cassie, and that won't be sweet…"_

She pulled inn the driveway to her house and got out of the car. She smacked the door after her and started walking towards the front door. She looks up at the door, thinking what's waiting for her.

__

"Stop worrying…" she thought, trying to convince herself, but the thinking went down instead of up. _"She'll only find out I got a new daughter who isn't adopted and she might be a little jealous! Then she feel unloved and will hate me for the rest of her life… wait, let me correct that: for the rest of MY life…"_

__

"Its not that bad…" Janet thought right in front of the door, but then got cold feet. _"Wait, I don't wanna_!" she thought and started walking towards the car again. She had to make her way to Mexico!

__

"Hey, don't be a wiener! Pull yourself together woman!" she thought serious and went back again. She opened the door and saw Cassie sitting in the sofa with Katie, one of her friends.

"I'm home!" Janet smiled. _"Oh good, as long as Katie's here I don't have to tell her…"_

"Bye Katie!" Cassie said as Katie left the same moment.

__

"Talk about bad luck!" Janet thought while not realising it, but saying "Do'h"

"See ya tomorrow at school! Bye Cassandra. Cassandra's mother!" Katie said while leaving.

"Bye!" Janet smiled nervous. She had to tell… Cassie looked at her.

"Why are you looking so nervous?" Cassie asked suspicious.

__

"Wanna have a little sister?" Janet thought nervous.

"A little sister?" Cassie asked.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" Janet asked more nervous for her own good.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked while folding her arms. Janet sighed.

__

"Ok, better just tell her and get it over with!" Janet thought. She looked over at Cassie.

"Maybe we should sit down!" she suggested. Cassie became nervous.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Janet looked at her. Was that really the first thing that came to mind when she wanted a serious talk with her?

"No…" Janet said surprised with a low voice. Knowing their relationship was like this didn't exactly help Janet from being nervous.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked while sitting down.

"You know what a solar flare is! Right?" Janet asked Cassie, who nodded.

"Well, you remember when I told you about SG1 going back in time because of one…" Janet started, but Cassie interrupted her.

"They're lost in time?!" she asked worried.

"No, NO! Its nothing like that!" Janet said, calming Cassie down.

"Then what's going on?" she asked impatient.

"Ehm, yesterday a little girl came through the gate and she's from 2014!" Janet said.

"Really? Cool…" Cassie smiled.

"That's not all…" Janet said while looking serious at Cassie. Janet took a second off, thinking if she really wanted to tell Cassie. Even if she didn't want to she had to. "Her name is Tara Michelle Jackson and…"

"And what?" Cassie asked.

"She's my future daughter." Janet finally said. Cassie just looked at her, stunned. A very quiet minute went by.

"Cassie?" Janet asked. Cassie looked up at her mother again.

"Tara Michelle… Jackson?" Cassie asked. Janet blushed.

"Is the Jackson name from who I think it is?" she asked curious with a little grin.

"Daniel…" Janet said while looking down, trying to hide her red face… Cassie started to laugh.

"Don't tease me!" Janet said annoyed, she couldn't believe her own daughter was teasing her.

"Does this mean your future husband will be Danny boy?" Cassie asked in a singing tone, she loved teasing mom.

"Stop it!" Janet said. Janet didn't like being teased and Cassie knew that, but then again, that was exactly the reason she did it…

"So, I don't hope you're to upset!?" Janet said while looking into Cassie's eyes. Cassie just smiled.

"I bet you were one nervous brunette before seeing me smile my cute little smile!" Cassie said.

"Yeah, you're cute, but bragging about it doesn't really make you that cute anymore!" Janet said. Cassie just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm not upset, knowing I will have a little sister and a new dad in the future isn't exactly bad news…" Cassie said while leaning back in the couch.

"You will make me breakfast, Daniel can do my homework and little Tara Michelle can clean my room!" Cassie giggled evilly. In respond, Janet just threw a pillow in Cassie's face…

"We must celebrate this!" Cassie said as she stood up.

__

"Maybe she is taking this a little to well… Maybe Cassie's just acting happy?!" Janet thought while looking at Cassie, who pulled her out off the couch. _"Nah, I'm just thinking way to much! Relax Janet!"_

"What now?" she asked.

"I'm hungry! Lets go to McDonalds?" Cassie smiled. Janet panicked.

"McDonalds?" she asked nervous.

vvv

"Ahhh… McDonalds!" Tara smiled as she looked at the building before her. She was so happy to be out of the base and even happier to go to McDonalds, it was her favourite place when she was hungry!

"Can I get a happy meal?" Tara asked.

"Sure!" Daniel smiled back at her.

"Can I get two happy meals?" Tara asked while giving him the puppy dog eyes look.

"We'll see…" Daniel smiled, but this time a little more insecure. How hungry was she anyway? After ordering and getting their food at the same time they sat down to eat. Tara opened the little happy meal box. She looked inside and was clearly disappointed.

"What did you get?" Daniel asked while enjoying his cheeseburger. He was hungry so he had ordered a bunch of cheeseburgers… (and a soda)

"Kim Possible figure…" Tara sighed.

"What's so wrong about her? I think she's cool!" Daniel said while drinking his coke. He was by the looks of it more hungry than Tara…

"That TV show is so old…" Tara said.

"Well, this isn't exactly your time, remember!?" Daniel hinted.

"Yeah, I know, but she's still boring…" Tara said and started eating her happy meal.

"Don't say that, a show can go on forever without being boring!" Daniel protested.

"Yeah, whatever…" Tara said, paying more attention to her French fries than him.

"But an action figure is so much better than French fries…" Daniel said, wanting her to agree with him.

"No, I like the fries best…" Tara said with food in her mouth.

"But you like me better! …right?" Daniel smiled desperate. Tara looked up.

"Hm? Did you say anything!?" she asked, still seeming to be in a far out world. Daniel sank down on the table. A daughters love was obviously hard to conquer…

__

"What the hell am I doing; competing with a French fry?!" Daniel thought for himself. He looked up at Tara again.

__

"So this is how its like to be a father…" the thought as he watched Tara finish her French fries with a smile. Tara suddenly noticed someone she loved entering the store. It was Janet of course, she loved her, but the other girl who was there. She looked like a little twerp in this time but Tara could see right away who it was.

"Big sis!" Tara yelled to Cassie with a big smile. Cassie turned to Tara's direction and noticed the little girl sitting by the same table as Daniel. Cassie looked at the girl. She was little and cute.

"And that would be Tara…" Janet said while rolling her eyes as they spotted the cheering and hyper girl. Tara wanted them to come over of course and tried to get their attention, even dough she already had got it. Daniel on the other hand hoped it wouldn't come to this. Was Cassie going to kill him or just tease him?

"So this is my mysterious little future sister!" Cassie smiled.

"I'm not that mysterious!" Tara said annoyed. Cassie just smiled and sat down next to her sister. Obviously Cassie fell for the cuteness as well…

"Ok! Cassie, I'll go get us something to eat, what do you want?" Janet asked. Cassie was to busy joking around with Tara. "Cassie?"

"Big Mac!" Cassie said at last. Janet then went to get the food. Daniel watched her leave. If she could hear thoughts she would properly hear him scream: Don't leave me alone with Cassie! Shell eat me alive! SAVE ME!

Cassie looked up at Daniel, who looked away as fast as he could.

"So…" Cassie started, making Daniel nervous. Here it came, the torture behind Janet's back. "You and my mom huh?"

"You cant blame me for something I haven't done yet!" Daniel said serious while taking a huge bite of his second cheeseburger.

"I think mom would be happy with you…" Cassie smiled. She smiled?

"You think?" Daniel asked both surprised and overwhelmed.

"Yeah, sure, I mean, its not like I know everything about her but I think she likes you!" Cassie said.

"Really?" Daniel asked happy, but then the thought of maybe Cassie was playing some sick game on him came to mind. He regretted his happy tone and said it again, only this time more serious. "Eh, I mean… Really?"

"Yeah…" Cassie smiled. Daniel got nervous as hell because of her positive attitude about all of this. He couldn't stand this any more.

"Excuse me, I think I want another cheeseburger!" Daniel said as he left the table, even dough he already had two more left...

"Can I get another Happy Meal?" Tara asked.

"I'll get you a cheeseburger…" Daniel said.

"Ok!" Tara smiled. Daniel left and instead of waiting for a warm cheeseburger, Tara just stole one of Daniels almost cold ones.

"Thanks for helping getting them together!" Tara smiled.

"Hm? I was just making him uncomfortable…" Cassie explained.

"Why?" Tara asked confused.

"Love is complicated. If Daniel wanna be with mom he gotta prove himself worthy!" Cassie said.

"Wha-?" Tara asked, now she was really confused.

"He gotta go trough the Cassandra Fraiser test!" Cassie said confident. Tara just looked at her, still not understanding…

"Many men have been dating my mom up against the years, but not many are as good as they should be. Once she agreed to go on a date with that loser Paul Davis, I don't know what the hey she was thinking back then, but he chose to ignore me and I scared him away!" Cassie giggled while thinking back on old memories about Paul running away with his tale between his legs.

"Why did you do that?" Tara asked, she still didn't understand.

"Cuz if she goes out with those losers she wont find her dream guy!" Cassandra said.

"Ohhh…" Tara said as she finally understood. "But Daniel's the one for her!"

"I cant know that for sure, even if he is the best nominated so far I wont let him date my mom if he turn out to be an idiot!" Cassie said.

"But he's my dad! He's always been nice to you and me!" Tara explained. Cassie looked at her for a sec.

"Ok, I believe that too, but he just ran away with his tale between his legs to hide behind mom and that isn't a good sign…" Cassie said.

"But that's just because you're scaring him with your niceness!" Tara said.

"Stop defending him!" Cassie snapped. She looked over at Tara, who looked sadly down on her hands.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Ok?" Cassie said.

"You really like the word ok!" Tara smiled.

"That's just because you're making me nervous!" Cassie said annoyed.

"Hah! Now you know how dad feel!" Tara said while pointing.

"Stupid smart kid…" Cassie mumbled.

"You don't hate me Cassie! Do you? Cassie? Do you hate me? Cassie? CASSIE?" Tara begged while holding around her big sis.

"No, but if you continue being such a pain in the ass I might will…" Cassie said calm, making Tara quickly back away. Once again Cassie looked at Tara, who was a little worried.

"Stupid kid… I'm just kidding! And don't worry about the Danny thing, I wont ruin it! He IS the one for mom!" Cassie smiled while tickling Tara, making her laugh. Suddenly Daniel and Janet came with the food.

"Good to see you two getting along!" Daniel smiled while sitting down. It was only one spot left so sit and that was next to Daniel. Well, Janet couldn't exactly avoid him anymore, even dough they barely talked by the disk, she had to talk with him about this and she knew it. Better late than never, meaning: she would do it later. She sat down next to Daniel and started eating her pomes frits and just thought, to hell with it, she was done blushing…

"Happy Meal?" Tara asked exited.

"Cheeseburger!" Daniel said and handed Tara her burger. Cassie got her Big Mac and giggled to Tara.

"My burger is bigger than yours…" she teased.

"Dad, can I get a Big Mac?" Tara asked.

"Eat your cheeseburger." he ordered. "Hey, when I left the table I got two cheeseburgers here, now its just one here! Where did it go?! Who took it?"

"Daniel! Doc!" Dan and Jan suddenly heard a familiar voice say from behind them. They turned around, surprised to see Jack O'Neill on McDonalds.

"Jack? What are you doing here?!" Daniel asked.

"JACK!" Tara cheered.

"I was hungry!" Jack said, then smiled. "And I knew you would be here with Tara so I thought I would drop by to tease you a little more! But I didn't expect your whole family to be here!"

Daniel blushed. Janet just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you join us uncle Jack? Get a chair and some food and start make a little more fun of Danny!" Janet said sarcastic.

"Aren't we in a grumpy mode…" Jack said while taking a step backwards.

"I'm not grumpy." she denied, sounding even more grumpier...

"Yes you are!" Jack said.

"No I'm not!" Janet said, sounding a little angry.

"Ok then, not grumpy…" Jack notated, better stop before she threw a chair at him.

__

"That's up with her? Oh no, maybe she hates the idea of us being family, this is SO bad!" Daniel thought nervous. Janet looked over at Daniel, she had never before seen anyone eat a cheeseburger as fast as he just did.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"NOTHING!" Daniel said, but he didn't mean to say it that loud. After McDonalds and some other fun stuff Daniel took Tara back to the base and left her with Sam, who was at base working on the time travel problem. If she could figure out how to travel in time he would be really impressed, much better than blowing up a sun… Afterwards he went home to get some rest. He came in the driveway and noticed Janet's car.

__

"Janet's here?" he thought. She weren't in the car and he couldn't see her anywhere around. He tried to open the front door but it was locked. She couldn't be inside, if she weren't here why was her car here? He found his keys and opened the door. He went inside and headed straight for the kitchen to get some coffee. He had been on it all day, spending time with Tara. He never thought being a father could be so challenging!

"Thirsty?" Janet asked by the kitchen as he entered the kitchen. He jumped a little.

"Janet? But how…? When?" he had so many questions at the same time. Why was Janet in his kitchen drinking coffee?

"How did you get in here? The front door was locked!" Daniel finally said.

"You left a window open!" Janet said.

"Which one?" Daniel asked suspicious.

"Why does that matter?" she asked while handing Daniel a coffee cup. He didn't really know why he asked that question.

"Never mind, but what brings you to my corner of the world?" Daniel asked while pouring some coffee in his coffee cup. He noticed which cup it was. On the white cup it stood with big letters: I © Janny.

"Nice coffee cup…" Janet smiled. Daniel blushed.

"You are intruding my privacy, explain yourself or leave!" Daniel demanded, trying to avoid the cup subject…

"Alright then, I needed to talk to you!" Janet said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Us!" she replied. He got quiet, this was the conversation he knew would come but didn't want to come.

"Things have changed between us the last couple of days and I cant keep this act up, we need to settle this." she said giving him a serious look.

"Act?" Daniel asked, but he knew exactly what she talked about.

"I have been, as you properly noticed, avoiding you and I'm sorry for that! I deled with the Tara thing very childish…" Janet admitted.

"I've been avoiding you as well…" Daniel managed to say, but planned on letting her do the talking.

"I'm skipping through the small talk and getting straight for the point; I don't want this thing to ruin our friendship, lets just forget this ever happened!" Janet said. Daniel looked at her.

"Wow, you really suck in these conversation stuff…" he just said. She gave him a annoyed look.

"Ok ok…" he said, pulling himself together. "I want us to be friends to, but I cant forget about it! For gods sake, Tara is still around here!"

"You got a point…" she said. "Ok, not forget about it, but we stop the blushing thingie and just be friends!?"

"That's a deal!" Daniel agreed, he really hated the embarrassment. Janet smiled.

"So its cool between us?" she asked. Daniel nodded. Cool, that expression was so Cassie, she and Cassie really started to act alike. They sat for a minute, just drinking their coffee. Both just smiling of the relief. Suddenly Daniels moth dropped open.

"What?" Janet asked, something was definitely wrong. He looked at her and blushed.

"I thought we just agreed not to act like teens around each other!?" she said.

"If we don't do it Tara wont be born…" he said. Janet's mouth dropped and she blushed as well.

"Wha… What?" Janet said, red in her face even dough she promised herself not to blush again over this. Daniel just looked at her.

"Are you serious?" she asked, still shocked.

"We have to!" Daniel said while nodding.

"For real?" she asked again and again he nodded.

"I wont go to bed with for your future reassurance!" she yelled and slapped him on his face. She then headed for the door. He followed her.

"But you like Tara as well!" he said.

"Yeah, but now I don't like you!" she yelled, then slammed the door after her as she left. He opened the door and followed her.

"I'm only trying to save a little girl! You should look at me as a hero!" he yelled.

"I look at you as a pig!" Janet snapped as she got in her car.

"You were the one crawling through my window and surprising me! Most men would find that as a sign that you're interested!" Daniel said.

"I only did that because I was tired of waiting outside!" Janet explained.

"You're still coming to Tara's little birthday party! Right!?" he asked.

"Are you coming?" she asked while looking at him.

"Yeah, of course…" he said.

"Then I'm not!" she yelled, then drove out of his driveway.

"Janet, you are the bad guy for dooming Tara like this!" Daniel yelled, but he knew she couldn't hear him. He watched her as she rounded the corner. He just looked out in the air.

"She hates me…"

vvv

Daniel had tried to get some sleep that night but with no luck. He wanted to call Janet but he predicted she would hang up on him. Instead of lying in his bed, waiting for the phone to ring and Janet telling him she wanted him, he decided to go back to the base and get some work done. The last days he hadn't gotten any work done because of the Tara situation. He loved that little girl. She had gotten right to his heart and now it was all ruined. Maybe she didn't have to go back to the future? Maybe she could stay with him and they could live happily ever after? No, that was bizarre. Tara didn't belong in this time, she was suppose to be with the parents she knew, not the pig and the witch.

He opened a old book and started the translation on the new funny looking rocks SG5 had brought for him. He tried to concentrate, but all that were in his head was Janet and Tara.

"This sucks!" he said for himself while throwing the book on the desk. He didn't care for work at all, he could only think of those two. He decided to go check up Sam, maybe she had found a brilliant solution. He came to her office and found her sleeping over her computer. He looked at the screen. It was writing the letter H over and over again, but that was only because her head was stuck on the keyboard.

"Sam." he said while waking her up.

"Wha-?" she asked, then realises she had fallen asleep again.

"Go get some sleep!" he ordered, sounding like her boss.

"No, I just need to finish these…" she started, but saw the expression on Daniels face.

"Okidoki…" she said and left the office. Obviously Sam didn't know how to time travel (yet)… Daniel went to the cafeteria to get a night snack. He got himself a red jelly and sat down by a table in the corner.

"I'm so pathetic…" he sobbed while having jelly in his mouth.

"Indeed…" Teal'c suddenly said while eating his spaghetti. Daniel jumped a little.

"When did you get here?" Daniel asked nervous.

"A minute ago." he replied. Daniel looked weird at him.

"I didn't know you were the type to have night snacks!?" he said.

"It is a night dinner!" Teal'c informed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Daniel just said and looked down at his jelly. The red colour reminded him of how Janet's face looked like when he last saw her. He didn't really know if it was most red because of anger or shyness…

"THIS REALLY DO SUCK!" Daniel suddenly yelled out. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Janet hates me and there's nothing I can do about it…" Daniel sobbed with his head buried in his arms.

"Why does she hate you?" Teal'c asked.

"Cuz I'm a pig…"

"You are a human."

"And a pig!"

"I don't think Hammond would allow pigs in SG1."

Daniel looked up at Teal'c.

"Being a pig means you're a pervert!" he explained.

"I see…" Teal'c said, but Daniel being a pervert didn't seem to fit. Daniel was a nice guy! …or at least Teal'c thought so! Teal'c suddenly got nervous.

"I'm going back to work now…" Daniel said while getting up, this wasn't going anywhere. He left the cafeteria and headed for the elevator. The doors opened and suddenly Janet and Tara appeared in the elevator. Daniel froze.

"Hi DJ! Mom and me are going for a night snack! Wanna join us?" Tara smiled. Even dough he had just left the cafeteria he still wanted to join them, he looked over at Janet, who just gave him a cold look.

"Maybe another time!" Daniel said nervous. Tara noticed something in the air wasn't right. Daniel and Janet seemed more like enemies than friends at the moment. She was suppose to bring them together like Michael J. Fox did, not make them dislike each other, even dough that was also something Fox did. Did this mean she was on the right track? Not likely…

"Hey! I got an idea! Why don't you two kiss!?" Tara giggled. Daniel looked at Janet with a little smile. Janet still had the witch style. Daniels smile dropped.

"Maybe in another lifetime, gotta go!" Daniel said and jumped in to the elevator. When the door closed Tara looked up at Janet with a annoyed look.

"What?" Janet asked, trying not to sound to angry, not at Tara, but by seeing Daniel again. She was really angry at Daniel, she couldn't even get any sleep because of him. He wasn't calling her or anything, but Daniel acting so much like that McKay all of the sudden creeps her out… She couldn't get any sleep because of his unusual behaviour so she went to work. She really needed a hobby…

"Don't you love Daniel?" Tara asked.

"Stop being so direct." Janet just said and headed for the cafeteria with Tara following her. Tara suddenly slipped her hand in Janet's. Janet looked down at the little girl.

"But you do love him? Right?" she smiled as cute as she could, she was testing her mothers patience and she knew it. Janet didn't answer. She didn't know. She used to have some feelings for Daniel, but she wasn't really sure love was she right word for it. And now that he so desperate suggested bed she wasn't really sure she liked him anymore… Janet looked down at Tara, who obviously had given up the question round.

"Click! Click! Click!" Tara teased while listening to Janet's heels.

"Can I get high heels?" Tara smiled.

"Maybe when you're older…" Janet suggested. She smiled. Tara was really cute. A nice and lovely little girl. Janet couldn't really blame Daniel for wanting a daughter like that. Janet started liking the Tara future as well.

"Stop thinking like that!!!" Janet ordered herself.

"Thinking like what?" Tara asked curious.

"Nothing." she just said nervous. She couldn't believe it. She actually started to understand what Daniel said about him being a hero and the worst part was she actually agreed with him on that one.

"He he, if he was a superhero he would properly be named Superpig!" Janet thought while giggling for herself. At the moment she didn't really know if she hated or loved this stupid man!

vvv

"Happy birthday Tara…" Tara giggled for herself the next morning. She wasn't actually home, but she wasn't sad. In some way she was with people she loved and that thought alone gave her strength. Yesterday she had noticed the cold atmosphere between mom and dad, but today was a very special day. It was not only her and Daniels birthday, it was also the day he and Janet shared their first kiss. So things weren't a beautiful dream, but Tara was going to change that. She had to make sure Dan and Jan became the couple she knew as her parents and she was confident. Tara entered the cafeteria and found Jack drinking coffee at a table nearby.

"Hi uncle Jack!" Tara smiled. Jack turned and saw Tara standing beside of him. He also noticed a airman behind her.

"That's ok airman, I'll take it from here!" Jack just said to the soldier who left.

"Why do I have to have escort anyway?" Tara asked annoyed.

"Cuz Hammond is a overprotective general…" Jack said while drinking his coffee. Tara sat down across Jack.

"You know what day it is?" she giggled.

"Friday…?" Jack said.

"And…?" Tara hinted.

"And?" Jack asked, acting like he didn't know. He knew exactly what day it was but teasing the little girl was fun. Tara folded her arms and looked annoyed at Jack, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm just joking!" he laughed, then, out of nowhere, he pulled up a little present. "Happy birthday kiddo!"

"Yay!" she smiled while grabbing the present. She opened it and her smile grow even bigger.

"Home at the range!" Tara giggled. Then got out of her seat and ran over to Jacks side of the table. She gave him a big hug. "Thank you!"

Jack smiled. Good to know future kids wouldn't turn out to be as bad as he once was. Tara sat down next to Jack.

"How did you know I like this movie? I don't remember telling you."

"Well, I've seen Daniels huge Disney collection and thought maybe you liked those movies as well, I hope you don't already have that one!?"

"Don't worry, I don't!" Tara smiled. "I already got the little mermaid and the jungle book. My goal is to get as many movies as dad has!"

Jack suddenly started to laugh hard. Making not only Tara, but also the rest of the cafeteria people look at him, confused.

"What?" Tara asked.

"Its just that…" Jack began. He wiped away a tear and looked at the little girl. "You are so much like Daniel its just funny!"

"Jack, stop laughing like that, we got a serious problem to fix up!" Tara said annoyed giving him a scary look that was much like Janet's doctor look. Jack wanted to start laughing again, but figured that couldn't be wise. He knew how scary Janet sometimes could be and wasn't taking any chances. Who knew how evil Tara could get… He pulled himself together.

"Problem?" he asked as calm as possible.

"Today is the day mommy and daddy confess their feelings for each other, but by the looks of it Dan and Jan doesn't seem to have any!" she said with folded arms. She then pulled Jacks ear. "We have do something!"

"Ouch, you're even meaner than the Doc!" Jack cried.

"I cant play the matchmaker all alone! I need an assistance with experience!" Tara yelled.

"I wont get involved in their love life, forget it! Its like playing with fire! Besides, if I were in on it I would be the leader, not a simple assistance!"

"Fine, then do you agree to help me!" Tara giggled.

"NO!" Jack snapped at the little girl, who then looked down. She seemed sad and Jack immediately regretted being rude to the girl, after all, she was only eight.

"Hey, I'm sorry…" Jack said while placing a hand on her shoulder. She then looked up at him. Jacks mouth dropped. Tara had the biggest, cutest blue eyes he had ever seen, and her lower lip shivering.

"Please…" she asked sadly. Jack tried to say no, but this look… it was so sad, so big eyes… It was a combination of Daniels famous puppy dog eyes and Janet's big cute eyes, it was the perfect plan to get whatever she desired.

__

"This girl is like a evil little genius or something…" Jack thought as he looked at her.

"Pretty please…?" she again asked, making a even sadder expression.

"Uh…" Jack started. He was suppose to say no but instead his mouth popped out "Okay!"

"Woho!" the girl cheered. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"So what's you plan little genius?" he asked. She turned to him again, confused.

"Plan?" she asked.

"Yeah! You do have a plan… right?" he asked just as confused as her.

"Ehm. I really haven't gotten to that part yet, I was to busy thinking about the birthday cake!" Tara explained.

"We need to visit someone with a little brain…" Jack said.

vvv

"Where's Sam?" Jack asked while looking at the empty office.

"Who are you talking to uncle Jack?" Tara asked while holding his hand. He just rolled his eyes.

"Looks like we have to figure this one out on our own!" Jack said.

"That wont work, we're not smart enough…" Tara said with her free hand on her chin, thinking hard on what to do next. Jack wanted to make a remark on him being stupid, but got interrupted by Tara even before starting. "I know, lets ask Teal'c for help!"

"Why Teal'c?"

"Cuz he is smarter than you, at least after my opinion, and maybe he knows something about love!" Tara said while starting to make her way to Teal'cs room.

"Hey, I've been married just so you know it!" Jack stated, but apparently Tara didn't care since she started running. Jack followed her, but before he knew it their little run had turned into a race. When they arrived Teal'cs room Tara won because Jack let her, at least that was what he said…

****

OOO

****

Author's Note: **I hate to admit it, but personally I feel like I'm better at drawing than writing. But I definitely liked this chapter better than the first one! Maybe I should draw Tara!?**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Solar Flare

- Disclaimer and other stuff in the first chapter!

****

Chapter 3

Janet walked into Daniels office, ready to settle this thing once and for all. She walked into a empty office. He wasn't there so she went down to Sams office to see if she knew where he was, but also this office was empty. She went through all places at base she thought he might be, even the men's locker room, luckily it was nobody there at the moment, she was almost thankful she didn't find him there. After about half an hour she got tired of this and called his phone, but he didn't pick up. She called Sam.

"Sam here!" she said from the other side.

"Where the hell are you?!" Janet asked furious.

"Wha? Why are you so angry?" Sam asked confused, she could tell it was Janet.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at Daniels house at the moment. He asked me to fix up his house for Tara's surprise party while he got the presents!" she said.

"You're actually celebrating!? I thought you dropped it!"

"We did, but then Daniel came up with the idea to have a surprise party- I mean, we cant let her have eight birthday without celebrating!"

"Okay…" Janet said. She had been feeling guilty for dropping the party making everybody else give it up as well. Maybe she would come as well.

"Janet?" she could hear Sam say in the other end.

"Where's Daniel? Exactly?" she asked.

"Toys'r'us!" Sam answered.

"Thanks! Bye!" Janet said while hanging up. Janet then quickly went off the base and drove to the store. While driving she thought about what to say. That she was sorry? That she regretted it? Hell, she was sorry, yeah, but she didn't regret slapping him in the face and being a bitch. He acted like a pig for crying out loud. But she had to admit to herself, she was half responsible for messing their friendship up. Well, she was 40 responsible she thought for herself. It was no way she was as admitting she was wrong, hell no…

Janet suddenly let out a frustrated sigh, she knew she was part responsible and that she was as bad as he was. But what if she freaked out and started blaming him again? The thought made her even more frustrated. She stopped outside the toy store and just sat in the car. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so nervous.

After about five minutes thinking about what to say she got out of the car. No matter what she came up with it didn't seem to be good enough so she finally gave up and just walked into the store as unready as a woman could get…

Daniel stood in the store with two options. Either he could pick the videogame about cute little dragons or he could pick the game about cute fuzzy bunnies. The little Teal'c voice in his head screamed dragons while the little Sam voice screamed bunnies. The Jack voice on the other hand screamed the nude bar, but Daniel hardly thought taking a little girl at a place like that would make any sense. He shivered at the thought…

Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Janet appearing in the store. She saw he didn't notice her. She turned around and was about to leave again. _"No, pull yourself together, you have to do this!" _a little voice said in the back of her head, she could swear it sounded like Sam… She turned to Daniel again, who were still having a hard time choosing between the games. She finally walked over to him. She looked in his shopping cart. It was propped full of toys.

"Spoiling the little brunette, aren't we?" she smiled. Daniel jumped a little when he noticed her. One game slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. He just stood there for a second, just looking at her. What was going on? Why was Janet here, smiling?

"Janet…" he finally managed to say. He quickly picked the little game up again, looking around if any of the personal had noticed how cruel he was to the toys… Since it wasn't anyone angry around he figured he was safe. He looked over at Janet again then remembered what she had said. He looked at the games.

"She wont really need these…" he said as he sat the two games back to the shelf. A silence hang over them for a minute. Janet had planned a speech that herself thought was terrible but had to do, but when she was about to say sorry and all that her mouth wouldn't listened. She couldn't say anything.

"This was a bad idea…" Janet said for herself then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Daniel said while grabbing her hand. She looked at him. What was the next step in the hero book? Kiss her? No that would be to direct when she thought he was a pig… He got confused by his own thoughts now and let go of her hand. "Ehm…"

"Its ok Daniel, we can take this later, I just wanted you to know I'm sorry and all that. Looks like I'm coming to the surprise party after all…" she smiled, but then got a bit nervous. "If its ok for you…?!"

Daniel just stared at her for a moment. She forgave him? Why? That just didn't make any sense after the unpleasant argue they had… He was suppose to apologize to her! He snapped out of it. "Sure, of course!"

"Ok, then I'll be going again…" Janet smiled then turned to leave again.

"Aren't we going to talk any more about this? I mean, I cant just pretend like this haven't happened…" he said confused. She turned to him again.

"Yeah, I agree on that, but…" she aid while waving at the place. "Do you seriously wanna discuss this in a Toys'r'us store?"

"Get your point…" he said.

"But I have to buy Tara something as well!" she said and walked over to looked at the games Daniel had looked at a minute ago. Janet looked doubtful at them, then at Daniel.

"Play station?"

"Every kid like videogames, its Gods wish for them to sit inside and stare at the box!" Daniel defended. Janet gave him another 'you gotta be kidding' look.

"Ok, what would you like give her then?" he asked annoyed.

"Something she will remember us for and not this crap…" Janet said.

"Hey!!! Now I'm insulted!" Daniel said.

"But you know I'm right!" Janet grinned.

"I wont admit anything." Daniel said with folded arms. After leaving all the toys in the toy store they went to get a better present. After all, this was kind of their first time celebrating their kids birthday. After doing that they went to Daniels place. Since they drove in their own cars Daniel didn't get to talk to Janet about their relationship, he didn't really know where they were at the moment, but figured he just had to be patient. After all, he was a archeologist, he was good at being patient, but for some reason he wasn't that good at being calm. He drove into his driveway and noticed Sams car were nowhere to be seen. Janet, who had parked right behind Daniel got out of the car.

"I thought Sam said she would get the place ready?!" she said.

"I'll call her and see what's up. She properly forgot something and went to the store to buy something!" Daniel said while finding his phone. "I find it odd that she didn't just call me…"

"Argh! The battery is low!" Daniel complained. "Well that explain it all…" he said and got out of the car. Janet searched through her purse, but couldn't find her phone.

"Shit, I forgot mine at home…" she said as they entered the house. Daniel went to the house phone and started calling Sam. While he was doing that Janet took a look around the house at the birthday decorations. Sam had really overdone it all. It was really nice and it made Janet a little guilty for not helping at all…

"Sam, where are you? At the base? What? Really? When? Briefing in twenty minutes, ok." Daniel babbled. Janet just looked at him. It didn't make that much sense from her point of view. He hang up the phone after saying "Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible!"

Janet looked at Daniel with a questioned look on her face.

"Tara's future parents just came through the stargate!" he said, but wasn't smiling at all, even dough he knew it was good news.

"Us?" Janet asked.

"Apparently." he said.

"Oh…" she said. She didn't really know what to do. Comfort him? Give him a hug? He was saying goodbye to his daughter, but it wasn't really his daughter thinking about it… She didn't do anything, just headed for the doorway.

"Lets go…" she simply said stepping outside. Daniel followed her. He headed for his car.

"Why don't we just use mine? I want to talk to you on the way over anyway…" Janet suggested.

"Ok…" he said and walked over to her car. He got inside and closed the door. He looked over at Janet who started the car.

"I'm sorry…" he suddenly said. She drove out the driveway.

"Do you know the perfect name for you if you were a superhero?" Janet said. Daniel looked weird at her. Janet looked over at him and back on the road again.

"Superpig!" she smiled. Daniel didn't know how to feel. Insulted or happy by the fact that she was smiling.

"But then again, I guess the pig thing would make you a villain…" she corrected. He smiled.

"I forgive you if you forgive me for acting like an evil witch!" she said.

"Your really into this superhero thing aren't you?" he asked.

"A little, but I like kung fu movies more, especially those with Jackie Chan in, even dough that doesn't really have anything to do with all of this…" she said. Daniel started to giggle.

"Kung fu?" he asked.

"It's one of my many passions…" she explained.

"You're so weird…" he said then decided to go back on track. "I forgive you!"

"Then I forgive you as well!" she smiled while looking at him once again.

"Guess that means we're friends!?" he said relieved while looking out his window.

"Yep, but about that we getting married in the future thing…" Janet started. Daniel looked at her and she looked back into his blue eyes.

"Lets just take it one step at the time. Ok?" she suggested.

"That sounds great…" he said. He wanted to ask her out on a date right away, but figured taking it way too slow was the safest at the moment, besides, he didn't really know if he was ready to raise a family. Taking it one step at the time was perfect for him.

"I don't know if Tara leaving today is a good or bad timing…" Janet suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Well, you got this nice surprise party ready for her and now she have to leave! Is just... Sad I guess." she said.

"Argh, come on. Its not like it's the end of the world. Who knows, maybe we'll see her again in the future!?" Daniel joked. Janet smiled.

"Who knows…" Janet smiled, then got serious. "But please, I don't want to have Tara in the back of my head every time I see you! Don't you ever mention her if you one day decide to flirt with me."

"Sounds fear…" Daniel agreed. After more small chat they arrived the base. They got into the elevator and waited.

"So, how do you think her parents got here?" Daniel asked.

"Dunno… Maybe through a solar flare?!" Janet suggested.

"Could be…" Daniel agreed. "But it that is the case how do you think they'll come back home again?"

They just looked at each other, hoping to God that they weren't stuck with a loving future couple of themselves at the base. This was doomed to be embarrassing… after a minute or two the elevator doors opened and they went to the briefing room together, they seemed to do that a lot lately… They came into the room and saw what they never thought they would ever see before: themselves, sitting and apparently having a nice chat with Hammond.

Both Daniel and Janet's mouth dropped open. They thought they were ready for this but apparently NOT. Also the rest of SG1 was sitting by the table, but obviously Tara took this one off.

"Déjà vu again!" Jack mumbled for himself while noticing Daniel and Janet. He thought it was best to save the joking for later, but he was going to make them blush…

Daniel and Janet walked closer to erh… well, Daniel and Janet, who stood up.

"Hi!" the older Daniel greeted, lets just call them future Daniel and Janet. Also for him it was a unusual sight to see himself, only he saw younger and not older. Daniel looked at the mans hair.

"In ten years I'll get grey hair!" Daniel busted out.

"Hey, its only a little grey, its not like I'm as grey-haired as a certain Jack O'Neill!" future Danny defended, he starting to feel a little old talking to himself…

"Hey!" Jack said offended. Meanwhile, Janet got a closer look at her older self.

"I got a WRINKLE by my left eye!" she yelled. "A wrinkle!" she repeated.

"If you got a wrinkle by your left eye wouldn't it be one by your right as well?" Sam asked confused.

"ARGH!!!!" Janet screamed.

"Sam, was that really necessary?" future Janet asked annoyed. Sam just sank down in her chair with a weak, nervous smile. The attention went back to Janny.

"Its not that bad!" future Janet said, trying to comfort Janet a little.

"Its hideous!" Janet complained.

"Ah, shut up!" the older Janet snapped.

"If you think that's bad take a look at this:" Daniel said while turned Janet's head so she had to face the older Daniel. "This loser got wrinkles and grey hair!"

"I guess the old you vil soon lose his hair…" Janet giggled, but realised she made fun of her Daniel as well by this little joke.

"Show respect for the elders!" future Daniel said with folded arms.

"Yeah, I mean, don't you two have self respect at all!" future Janet said just as angry.

__

"Obviously not…" Daniel and Janet thought surprised, both realising it.

"JACKSONS! FRAISERS!" Hammond yelled. They all got quiet except from future Janet.

"Actually I am a Fraiser Jackson, not just a Fraiser…" she informed. Hammond gave her a angry look.

"But I guess that doesn't really matter!" she said nervous and quickly sat down.

"You know you pick a darn bad time to pick up Tara!" Jack said annoyed while looking over at the older Daniel and Janet.

"And whys that?" the almost-grey-haired-Daniel asked.

"Cuz Tara, Teal'c and I was going to play da matchmakers to get those two together!" Jack said while pointing at Danny boy and Janny girl, who both blushed a little.

"Oh yeah, it's the first kiss day! How's that workin' out for ya?" future Daniel asked.

"Not gonna happened…" Daniel replied.

"Sorry, we're just friends…" Janet agreed. A silence hung over the room.

"Yeah right…" future Daniel giggled, making future Janet giggle as well…

"Is this really necessary to discuss at the briefing? You know we are taping all of this and it wont look good if anyone sees it later…" Hammond simply said.

"Then I suggest we get to the point!" Teal'c, who had been quiet for a while said. Everybody decided this was a good suggestion.

"So, why don't you just take the whole ting from the beginning so we wont leave anything out! But you can skip the part about you getting married and the family thing, Tara filled most of that part out!" Jack said while leaning back in his chair.

"But she didn't tell much about what's happening in the bedroom! But then again she's not suppose to know that stuff, but since she's not here you might wanna share it with us!? Any action?" Jack grinned, as long as he had future Dan and Jan here he could at least make some fun of them as well. Both Daniel and Janet blushed, but it wasn't as effective on the older Daniel and Janet.

"The Jack we know has been trying that trick on us for years so just forget it, you gotta try harder on that!" future Daniel said confident.

__

"Crap…" Jack thought in defeat.

"Will you please stop with the small chat and get on with it!?" Hammond asked irritated, sounding more like a demand.

"Alrightie!" future Daniel said while leaning on the table. He started the long story:

"About ten years in the future the goaulds will come and try enslave us all and…" he started, but got interrupted by his worried wife.

"Honey, you think its such a good idea to tell them the future? What if we screw it up?"

"I think the future was already screwed up as it was when we left it and whatever I tell them cant possibly change it for the worse…" he said while looking at her.

"You got a point…" she admitted.

"I guess we got a bright future ahead?" Jack asked. Hammond just rolled his eyes by Jacks question. Didn't he ever keep quiet?

Future Daniel preceded: "As I was saying, and this time I wont allow anyone to interrupt me, the goaulds came and attack us. All off them."

"I thought we killed off most of the systemlord!" Jack said confused.

"Yeah, but more showed up from nowhere." future Daniel just said. "Anyway, the world couldn't defend themselves from so many and the asgards or any other allies were out of reach to help us, plus they had their own battles to fight at the moment, so we had to deal with it ourselves. Unfortunate, our ships got all blown away by the first wave so we were a little lost at the moment. Janet and I thought just in case this was the end we sent Tara to Chulak to be safe under Teal'cs care."

Teal'c still didn't like the thought of leaving the tauri side, but decided not to interrupt like Jack had many times done. If he did Hammond would properly snap

"We wanted to send Cassie also, but she demanded to be at earth in case she could help in any way. She is working at the SGC in the future you know…" future Janet continued, but decided to let out the little details for later if she had time.

"So while the world was going under general O'Neill decided to let us go onboard a mother ship to sabotage it and hopefully make the systemlords attack each other, but that did not seem to work!" future Daniel said.

"Why not?" Hammond asked.

"Wait a minute…" Jack suddenly said, then smiled. "I was the general!"

"What happened to me?" Hammond asked annoyed and a little worried.

"You had gotten a promotion and was working in Washington!" future Janet smiled. Jack loved these news, but not having the teddy bear at base made him a little nervous. He was like a father for this big bunch of people. And by the looks of it Hammond didn't like the idea not to work at the base.

"We all know everyone's future now except from mine…" Sam complained.

"We're not messing everything up you know! If we say it all the wonderful relationship might not happened!" future Janet smiled.

"Wonderful relationship?" Sam giggled. Janet tried her best to avoid the blonde.

"Enough babbling, I need to tell my story!" future Daniel yelled. Everyone went quiet.

"We got cough and the plan failed. To tell the through SG1 sucks in the future…" he said.

"Daniel!" future Janet said annoyed.

"You know it's the truth…" he said annoyed.

"But I wont admit it…" she said while folding her arms, acting stubborn and all that. The Daniel and Janet we know just looked at them, then at each other. They were so much like each other…

"The members of SG1 is me and some newcomers I don't really like that much. I mean I got no problem with them, I don't wanna act like the biggest baby in the room, but its just not the same and its just not working as good as the original…" Daniel admitted, not sounding to happy. His wife slipped her hand in his for support and it helped. Future Janet figured she was the one to tell the rest.

"SG1 came back and the mission was a failure. The goaulds came and we did the only thing we could do; escape through the stargate. We wouldn't do that if it was absolutely necessary, but in this situation it wasn't really much more to save at earth." Janet said, but took a pause and looking down. After talking a moment she continued:

"Only some hundred survived. We all went to Chulak, but when we arrived Teal'c informed us that Tara hadn't shown up like we thought. After a while we got more sure it was a solar flare. We checked it out and by help from Sam it became certain. She figured somehow out, don't ask me how cuz that's just Sams area, the time of Tara's arrival. Sam found out the next time for a solar flare and we grabbed the chance."

"You time travelled?" Sam asked a little surprised. She had done it but she didn't know they could actually predict it.

"Yeah, luckily since we had the iris code downloaded into Sams laptop the iris wasn't any problem. Sam also predicted another solar flare 17.38 today, so we hope we can get going then!?" future Janet said.

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem." Hammond said then looked at his watch. 17.06. "Not much time less, but you do know the danger in time travel!?"

"Of course, that's why we wanted to go get Tara as soon as possible, so she wouldn't change it any more than she already had!" future Daniel explained.

"Besides, its not like I would of let her stay here! I wanted my little girl back!" future Janet said annoyed.

"When it comes to getting her little girl back Janet's unstoppable!" future Daniel smiled. Our Daniel smiled as well, but thinking about it he's future self seemed tired, also did the future Janet. Not weird huh, according to their story they had gone through a lot.

"Tara is around here somewhere, safe and she's ok." Hammond said. "But do you have any suggestions how to prevent this dark future that's ahead for us?!"

"Actually we weren't here to do that, we only came to pick up Tara. Helping you could maybe result in a even more horrible future!" future Daniel said, not liking the thought a bit.

"Or perhaps save us all?" Teal'c said.

"And there's that…" he admitted.

"Then its settled! We will change this thing to the better!" Jack said while making up his mind for good and clapping his hands together.

"But the hundreds of people who is now safe can be killed!" future Daniel said.

"Or you can save the entire planet!" Daniel said. It went quiet for a moment.

"Alright, we'll do what we can do to help!" future Daniel said. Everyone smiled. Future Daniel began thinking through it. "We'll give you some good addressed to visit and find the bad ones to cross out. I can also tell you that Baal will properly try to clone himself some times, so don't relax once you'll kill him the first time. Other than that you should try to go in the normal tracks…"

"Oh, and when you meet a dark haired woman called Vala, do NOT trust her!" future Janet said.

"You're just jealous…" future Daniel said.

"I am so not…" she denied.

"Alright then, future Dr. Jackson, why don't you go with Sam so she can get the coordinates we shouldn't visit and the opposite!" Hammond suggested while getting up from his chair.

"Would someone please find Tara so she can meet her parents again?!" Hammond asked.

"I think she's in the gym playing with Siler!" Jack said while stretching, he was so happy the briefing was over.

"I'll go get her!" Daniel said. He went out of the room.

"Me to!" Janet said while trying to catch up with Daniel.

"Since she's going to leave I guess we should give her the present now?" Janet asked Daniel while walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah, do you have it?" he asked. She nodded with a smile.

In the meanwhile Tara was busy playing ping pong with Siler. The ball bounced back and forwards towards them. Suddenly it hit Siler in the forehead and he fell backwards. Tara ran over to his side.

"You ok uncle Siler?" she asked a little worried. His forehead was all red. He placed his hand on it.

"Ouch!" he said, then sat up. "I cant believe I just lost to a eight year old, well at least I'm not as terrible ping pong player as Jack O'Neill…"

"Yeah, I always win against Jack!" Tara giggled.

"Hey, is everything alright in here? Siler?" Janet asked. Both Tara and Siler looked up to see Daniel and Janet standing over them.

"Konichiwa!" Tara giggled while getting up.

"I'm ok, just a little bruise!" Siler said while getting to his feet as well.

"See you all later I guess!" he said and left.

"George said mom and dad is here to pick me up! Is that true?" Tara asked exited.

"Yeah…" Daniel said. He then reached down for Tara.

"But first!" he said, picking her up and holding her in his arms.

"Janet." he said and from her pocket Janet slid up a little pink box with a red bow on it.

"For you!" Janet smiled while handing it to the brunette. Tara smiled with joy while receiving it and opening it. She went quiet for a minute. It was a little silver bracelet with tiny blue diamonds hanging on it. She looked closer. The diamonds were shaped as dolphins.

"I love dolphins!" she giggled.

"I know. Happy birthday Tara! I hope you can remember us every time you look at the bracelet!" Daniel smiled. Tara looked at him, then at Janet.

"Thank you! I wont ever forget you two!" she smiled.

"Happy birthday!" Janet said while giving her a hug. "Now, lets go meet your real parents again!"

They headed down to the briefing room again, but while doing that Janet found the sight of Tara sitting on Daniels shoulders quite cute. She liked it. The future maybe not be certain, but the thought of this simple happiness she liked.

"Danny, why don't you kiss Janet! This is the right day remember!" Tara joked. Daniel looked over at Janet, but this time she was smiling. She turned away, but could swear he saw blushing over there. He just smiled and looked up at Tara.

"Maybe another day!" he said. Tara smiled, this was good enough, at least he didn't say 'maybe another lifetime' and run away!

__

"He he, Tara the matchmaker, works every time…" she thought with a clever little smile. They stepped into the elevator and Daniel pushed 28.

"Wait! Cant forget Homer!" Tara said and pushed another button, this one for the floor she had a room in. The elevator doors opened and Tara ran out.

"It'll just take a sec!" she yelled back at them while disappearing behind a corner. They waited for a second, but she didn't show up.

"You don't think she just ditched us?" Daniel asked unsure.

"Why would she do that?" Janet simply said and with that Tara came running back.

"Never mind…" Daniel said.

"Ok, lets go!" Tara giggled while running back into the elevator again. They came back down to the briefing room where Tara's parents awaited them.

"Mom! Dad!" the girl cheered while running over to future Daniel and Janet.

"Sweetheart!" future Janet said with a warm smile while holding her arms around Tara. After hugging mom Tara jumped up in future Daniels arms.

"I missed you SO much!" future Daniel smiled while hugging Tara tightly. The thought of not seeing Tara again was to much to bare.

"Dad! You're squeezing me!" Tara complained. Daniel let her go enough to see her face, but it was no way he was letting her down on the floor again, at least not until he was sure she was alright.

"What? You didn't miss me and mom?" he asked.

"I had replacements…" Tara giggled while looking over at Daniel and Janet, who just looked a little stunned at the family. Was this how they would be like if the future went as planned?!

"You didn't miss us at all?" future Janet asked annoyed.

"Ok, ok, I missed you, happy?" Tara asked annoyed as well. Future Daniel and Janet smiled satisfied.

"Erh, guys, I don't wanna interrupt this little family reunion, but the time is 17.33!" Sam said while looking at her watch.

"Time to go!" future Daniel said and with that they all headed for the gate room. The gate came on and the three future people got ready to go.

"Ok then, the time with ya'll have been great, bye bye!" Tara smiled while waving goodbye.

"Aren't we gonna say goodbye properly?!?" Jack asked annoyed and frustrated.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot!" Tara smiled a little embarrassed. She came down the ramp again and hugged Jack.

"Thanks for the DVD!" Tara smiled. Jack just smiled back at her.

"DVD? Erh… Jack? You did know we were planning a little party for her later so she could get the presents?" Sam said while looking stupid at Jack.

"Wha-? Surprise party!?" Jack asked surprised. Sam had told him earlier but he had forgot…

"Ah, that's so sweet of you guys…" Tara said with a warm smile. She walked over to Sam and gave her a hug as well.

"So, wanna tell me who my future husband is?" Sam smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Tara just said and went over and gave Teal'c a hug.

"I hope not this is the last I see of you." Teal'c said while holding his arms around her.

"Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily." Tara smiled as the hug ended. She then came to Hammond, or 'uncle George' as she preferred to call him and gave him a hug.

"Nice meeting you Tara!" Hammond said and Tara smiled. She then went over to Danny and Janny. She gave them both a hug at once.

"Thanks for everything!" she said.

"Say hello to future Cassie from me!" Janet said.

"And tell your dad to dye his hair…" Daniel said.

"No can do, men don't dye their hair!" Tara said as she ended this hug as well. She went over to her parents, who stood by the gate. She smiled and waved. "Bye everyone!"

Daniel took a last look at his, more or less, daughter. He was glad she came on a visit, even dough she couldn't stay. If this was an alternative future for him he was glad to go in the same footprints as his older self, he at least hoped he could end up as good as this future Daniel Jackson. Janet took a last look at Tara, but unlike Daniel, she wasn't happy, she didn't want Tara to go.

"Tara, wait!" she suddenly called out in the last second, surprising even herself. Tara turned around confused. Janet ran up the ramp and gave Tara a last hug, not ever wanting to let her go.

"I knew she couldn't let her go in the end…" Sam smiled for herself, Teal'c, who stood beside her just raised a eyebrow.

"I love you…" Janet said while hugging Tara, who smiled.

"Well, I do got a kind of shine on people…" she smiled for herself, then hugged her back.

"Love you to mom…" she smiled. Janet pulled away, now she was ready to let her go, at least for a while… Janet went down the ramp again. Tara also went down he ramp, but she ran and jumped into Daniels arms.

"Love you as well daddy-boy!" she said and kissed him on his cheek. She jumped down again and ran over to the stargate. Again, she waved. "And remember all off you, stick together if you wanna live!"

Future Daniel and Janet just smiled at the little girl. Sam looked at her watch.

"Its 15. 38, time to go!" she informed. Future Daniel and Janet took Tara's hands and the three people together disappeared through the stargate. The gate shut down a few seconds later and everyone just looked at each other.

"So… Does this mean we saved the day? Or the future?" Jack asked, not knowing if they changed the future or not.

"Ehm, the future is never certain, but I guess if we follow Tara's advice we're gonna be fine!" Sam said.

"Stick together…" Teal'c said.

"But that mean I wont become the general!" Jack realised, sounding a little disappointed.

"Exactly!" Hammond smiled satisfied while leaving the room.

"Well, this has been a interesting birthday…" Daniel said while leaving with everyone else following him.

"Argh, don't you think its over, I'm gonna take you to the nude bar!" Jack grinned.

"You're just joking, right?" Daniel asked nervous. Jacks grin grew even bigger. Daniel started to run.

"Come back here you sissy!" Jack yelled as he ran after Daniel.

"I think Tara might had an childish influents on those two, especially Jack…" Janet said while rolling her eyes.

"Isn't that the way colonel always act?" Sam asked.

"Somehow he seems worse than normal, whatever normal is for him…?!" Janet said.

"You got a point…" Teal'c agreed.

vvv

So, this day really went like a 'whoosh' for Daniel. They had a debrief about Tara and the future, Daniel went to get some work done, this week he hadn't gotten that much done, and about nine o'clock Janet drove him home since his car was at home already. No, he did NOT go to the nude bar with Jack, even dough girls with practically nothing on their body seemed tempting…

__

"Dear god, what am I thinking!?! I'm suppose to be a decent man, no wonder Janet wanted to name me Superpig…" Daniel thought frustrated, but smiled at the thought of Janet. Before Tara visited them they had just been friends. But now some feelings for her had awakened. At first he only suggested they would be together to save Tara, but now that he thought twice about it he wasn't that sure about it anymore. He wasn't sure if that really was his reason. Maybe he just used it as an excuse because he liked her?

"Well she is my friend and she has always been there for me, it's only natural for me to like her… But then again… I think I like her even more than I dare to admit, maybe a bit too much!?"

He sat in his favourite chair and thought about it. He took a look at his brand new Rolex. 21.39. He was now at home and had been sitting in front of the TV for an half hour or so, even dough the TV wasn't even on. He had too much on his mind and he needed a moment. He took a sip of his coffee. He liked better Janet's, she knew how to get it just right, he always made it too dark, even dough he kind off liked it dark. Coffee is complicated…

__

"I have no idea where me and Janet stand anymore…" Daniel thought. He didn't know if they were still as good as friends as ever, or if something had been ruined because of his immaturity. He didn't know if doing anything about it was such a good idea. Walking over to her and confess his love for her or something would maybe be a little to much.

"I'll just take it one day a time, just as Janet suggested…" he said for himself while leaning back in the chair. He looked up at the ceiling. Two balloons hang there. He sat up again and looked around. The surprise party! He had almost forgot! Well, it didn't really go as planned and they had all just decided to let it go. The big sign that read 'happy birthday Tara' still hang in the room. Kind of funny she had birthday same date as him…

Even dough he didn't celebrate, he still got presents. Hammond had given him the Rolex he now wore, even dough Daniel thought that was too expensive, but he got it anyway. He figured Hammond was just tired of waiting for Daniel at almost every briefing, he had a tendency to come late at the meetings… Sam and Teal'c had given a bunch of Disney movies, they knew Daniel was into the classics and decided to just give him that. Jack, well, he had given hundreds dollars he expected Daniel could put down in a strippers thong, but that idea was long gone, there was no way Daniel was going on a nude bar or something like that with Jack. If he did he predicted he would wake up in some strange place not knowing where he was the day after… So, he didn't get anything from Janet, but Cassie sponsored on the Disney classics so he got something from the teen.

__

"Maybe Janet hasn't forgiven me as much as I hoped on…?" he thought depressed. _"No, this is too depressing, I'm not going to sit here and feel sorry for myself…"_

He got up from the chair and headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked inside. What he first spotted was the big cake Sam had made earlier. Daniel had called her and asked if she wanted it back, but she said he could only keep it. He grinned. It was all his and it was there to be eaten! He took it out, placed it on the kitchen table and found a knife from the drawer.

"Yay for me!" he giggled as he started to cut the cake. Suddenly it knocked on the front door. He lay the knife down and headed for the door. He opened it and to his surprise he saw Janet standing there.

"I hope I don't come in a bad time!?" she asked.

"No, not really, just hanging around at home…" Daniel said. "You were here just a half hour ago when you dropped me off. Why here again?"

"Ehm, I just came by to give you this!" she said as she handed him a little present. "Happy birthday!"

Daniel took the present. It was red with a golden ribbon on it. It also was a card stuck to the present. Daniel looked at Janet. She went from feeling good to nervous.

"What?!" she asked, as if she was covering up something, it didn't exactly help by the way Daniel looked at her. As if she had committed a crime or something.

"Never mind, wanna come inside?!" he asked.

"Sure you don't mind?" she asked.

"Why would I mind?" Daniel asked.

"Never mind." she just said and went inside. Daniel just looked after her, confused. He closed the door and headed for the kitchen, while Janet sat down on the couch.

"Wanna have some cake? Its chocolate! Sam made it earlier!" he offered.

"Sure!" Janet said. After only a minute Daniel came back with two plates of cake. He sat down and with no warning at all he gave her the puppy dog eyes. She got a little nervous, where was he heading with this one?! He suddenly took her hand in his.

"Janet?" he asked. She raised a eyebrow.

"Can you make me some coffee? Your is better than mine! Please!?" he asked. Janet let out a deep breath, relieved it wasn't anything serious.

"Sure!" she smiled and went to the kitchen to make it ready. "While I'm doing this why don't you open the present!?"

Daniel looked at the present he had laid on the table a minute ago. He picked it up and took the card out from underneath the ribbon. It was red, like the gift and was shaped like a hart. It looked more like a valentines present than a birthday present. He opened the card and his mouth dropped. All over the cart it was written things like 'I'm sorry and please forgive me' over and over. He looked over at Janet who stood in the kitchen, looking back at him. He could see she was nervous. Maybe over what he would say next. He didn't know, but he sure wasn't going to hurt her now. He smiled.

"I thought we already forgave and forgot?!" he said.

"I still feel a little guilty!" she admitted. "I overreacted…"

"I feel guilty as well, but lets just put that behind us." he said as he stood up and walked over to her. "We screwed it up, well, I screwed it up, but I guess I just didn't think before acting…"

"And I take back all ugly I said or thought about you…" Janet said.

"I cant recall you saying anything else insulting but 'Superpig' to me, and that weren't really that bad. But what you thought on the other hand…" he said.

"I thought a lot of crap, but I also said a lot… Behind your back…" Janet admitted a little shyly.

"Like what?" Daniel asked suspicious.

"Lets not get into little details! Believe me, you don't wanna know!" she smiled nervous. She looked at the present in Daniels hand. "Aren't you gonna open it?"

Daniel noticed the present, he had almost forgot.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" he excused and then started wrapping it up. He opened it and looked at the thing she had bought him. He then started to laugh, loud. The present might be classy and nice on the outside, but the inside was totally different. He didn't know if this was the stupidest present ever or the cutest he had gotten. It was a little mini monkey. A teddy. It had a blue t-shirt on him that wrote 'greatest space monkey ever'. The monkey even got glasses. Daniel pulled himself together and looked back at Janet, who just grinned.

"Well, Jack's the one calling you space monkey but I'm the one thinking it's cute and I wanted to give you something like that! …even dough you might find it a bit annoying!?" Janet said.

"No…" Daniel said while looking at the monkey. He looked up at Janet again. "Knowing who gave it to me I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of it!"

Now hey just stood there, smiling stupid like two teens in love.

"Thanks…" he finally said.

"I'd rather give you a monkey than a pig…" Janet said, making Daniel smile even bigger. Janet looked over at the coffee maker.

"Coffee's ready!" she smiled. While she got the coffee ready Daniel sat down in the couch. He held the teddy up and looked at it. "I'm hanging you in my car…"

A minute later Janet came over with the coffee. She sat down and gave Daniel the coffecup. He drank it and suddenly grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"Perfect…" he smiled while looking at Janet, who looked at him suspicious. Daniel suddenly blushed.

"The coffee! I mean the coffee!" he said while pointing at it.

"Whatever you say birthday boy…" she just said. Daniel looked back at his coffee, trying to avoid her. He had done it again. Made a fool out of himself…

__

"Why is it that I can't act normal around her anymore. Well, I could before, but now it's different. How it's different I don't know, but it is different!" Daniel thought a little angry at himself.

"Daniel?" Janet asked. Daniel looked up at her, confused.

__

"Oh shit, I just let my mind wander off again…" he thought. Janet sat down her coffecup, she also took Daniels and sat it down.

"Why are you setting down my coffecup?" Daniel asked confused.

"So we, erh… well, mostly you, wont spill it all over the couch!" Janet said.

"Huh?" Daniel asked, still confused, but before he knew the word of it Janet leaned over and kissed him. She practically jumped on him so he fell backwards in the couch and he now lay there with Janet on top of him. She broke the kiss and pulled a little away. They just lay there looking at each other.

"Wow…" was all Daniel could come up with, then smiled. "Is that the way you apologize to people normally?!"

"No, just you…" Janet smiled.

"Apology accepted…" Daniel said, then kissed her back. Janet pulled away and sat up. Daniel sat up as well.

"What's wrong?!" he asked.

"I just want one ting straight." she started. Daniel looked at her with a questioned look on his face. "I want us to be together because of us, not Tara!"

"Oh…" he said as he took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"Janet, I love you and what I want most of all is to be with YOU!" he said, then bended over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You really love me?!" she asked a little surprised.

"Yeah…" Daniel said. "You seem a little shocked about this, that cant be good…"

"Oh, its just that you haven't said it before and it feels good to hear it… I like it!" Janet smiled. Daniel raised a eyebrow.

"I haven't told you that before?" he asked, he thought he had already told her that when he suggested they should be together because of Tara (he still regret suggesting that).

"Nope! But you know what?!" Janet said while giving him a hug.

"What?" he asked while holding her.

"I love you to…" she whispered in his ear. They again kissed and then looked at each other, very much in love…

"Lets eat some of Sam's cake!" Janet suddenly suggested with a huge grin.

"Cake?!" Daniel asked. From that romantic moment to cake?! Janet took up her plate and started eating her cake. "Yum yum…"

"You're strange, you know that!?" Daniel said while looking stupid at her.

"And I guess that's why you love me so much!?" Janet asked while feeding Daniel with some cake.

"That's one of the reasons…" Daniel smiled with cake in his mouth. He swallowed the cake and grinned. "Say something you like about me!"

"I love your puppy dog eyes!" she giggled and again kissed him.

****

The End!

OOO

****

Author's Note: Done! I dunno if I should have a sequel… What do you think?


End file.
